LA REINE DANS LE PALAIS DES COURANTS D'AIR
by Link9
Summary: TOME 3 : Dix ans après la mission à Shanghai qui fut un échec, Hermione s'est habituée à sa vie loin des services secrets. Mais son passé la rattrape par le biais de la Pieuvre, dirigeant de l'organisation Quantum, qui cherche à l'atteindre personnellement. Qui est-il et comment est-il lié à 007 ? Et, surtout, pourquoi Bibine, alias M, semble-t-elle impliquée dans cette histoire ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau et dernier tome de la trilogie Hermione « Bond » !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**LA REINE DANS LE PALAIS DES COURANTS D'AIR**

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione montra son faux passeport au videur qui la laissa entrer. Elle pénétra dans le bar luxueux de l'avenue Waitan et écarta les rangées de perles colorées qui faisaient office de porte. Elle avisa une table de libre et s'y installa, callant son dos contre le dossier confortable de la banquette en cuir. Elle leva la main et une serveuse en tenue légère s'approcha.

- Anglaise ? demanda la chinoise, souriante.

- Non, Australienne, répondit la brune avec un accent de Sydney.

- Que puis-je vous apporter ?

- Un Dom Pérignon. Pas trop frais, sinon ça gâche le goût, fit la procureure en sortant trois billets de son portefeuille.

- Et... désirez-vous de la compagnie pour votre dégustation, Madame ? s'enquit la serveuse en fourrant l'argent dans son soutien-gorge.

- Mademoiselle. Je n'ai jamais su résister aux charmes de l'Orient. Auriez-vous une femme prête à converser avec moi pour la soirée ? Et qui parle ma langue ? Mon mandarin et mon wu sont assez mauvais.

La serveuse lui fit un sourire et s'éloigna en direction du comptoir. Hermione sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. Elle tira la première bouffée avec plaisir et son regard s'attarda à différents endroits de la vaste salle feutrée. Elle localisa immédiatement les sorties de secours et les videurs, placés à des endroits stratégiques.

- Vous êtes en position ? fit une voix dans son oreille.

- Affirmatif, répondit Hermione en baissant la tête, s'avançant pour taper sa clope sur le rebord du cendrier.

- Nous sommes garées à trois cent mètres. Evitez de faire du grabuge quand vous sortirez avec Jiao.

La brune ne répondit pas, souriant à la vue de la femme qui venait dans sa direction, un saut à champagne dans une main, deux flûtes dans l'autre. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Sa robe rouge vif faisait ressortir l'éclat nacré de sa peau et son sourire chaleureux était tout simplement parfait. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce et le mouvement de ses hanches semblait être une invitation à la débauche.

Après avoir posé les verres et la bouteille sur la table, la femme glissa sur la banquette pour se coller contre l'agent secret et la main délicate se posa sur sa cuisse dans une caresse évocatrice.

- Bonsoir... Je vous apporte votre boisson.

- Je vous sers un verre, Mademoiselle ?

- Crystal. Et vous seriez un amour. Il fait très chaud ici et on a tendance à se déshydrater.

Hermione remplit les deux flutes et trinqua avec sa dame de compagnie.

- Désolée de paraître si peu cavalière mais... faites-vous des extras ? Je crois savoir qu'il y a des chambres à l'étage.

- Tout à fait. Désirez-vous boire votre champagne ici ou préférez-vous vous mettre à l'aise dans un des boudoirs ?

"Maintenant, la phrase clé" songea Hermione en se penchant sur Crystal.

Elle posa un délicat baiser au coin des lèvres de la femme et la sentit frissonner.

- J'ai sur moi le DVD du dernier James Bond. Ca vous tente de le voir confortablement installé dans un lit ?

- Oui... rien ne me ferait plus plaisir... chuchota l'Asiatique. Et j'adore la femme qui joue le rôle de M.

Hermione se leva, attrapa les flutes et la bouteille et sourit à la femme.

- Je vous suis.

- Je vais vous prendre les flutes, il faut payer avant de monter à l'étage.

Quelques instants plus tard, après s'être vu délester de plusieurs milliers de yuans, Hermione et Crystal pénétrèrent dans une belle chambre aux tons rouges assortie à la robe de la dame de compagnie.

L'agent secret posa son index sur les lèvres de la femme et sortit une petite puce électronique de sa poche. Elle la pressa deux fois et la posa sur le lit.

- Brouilleur de micro, expliqua-t-elle. Jiao ?

- Tu dois être 0069, murmura la Chinoise. Heureuse de te voir. Quel est le plan ?

Hermione souleva sa jambe droite de jean et sortit d'un holster un pistolet qu'elle tendit à sa collègue. Puis elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la rue. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda à Jiao de venir.

- Ces types, tu les connais ? demanda-t-elle en désignant deux hommes qui fumaient dans la petite ruelle.

- Ouais. Des larbins de Lee Xiang. Bêtes comme leurs pieds mais très bons tireurs.

La brune acquiesça et regarda les escarpins à hauts talons de sa collègue.

- Tu arriveras à descendre avec ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai fait avec ses chaussures.

- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?

007 récupéra le silencieux qu'elle avait planqué dans la doublure de sa veste en daim et le vissa sur le canon de son arme.

- M, on va partir. Où est Gwendoline ?

- Elle flâne dans la rue, prête à couvrir vos arrières, répondit Bibine.

Hermione ouvrit doucement la fenêtre, prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit, puis visa. Elle tira deux coups et les hommes de main s'écroulèrent sur un tas de sacs poubelle.

- Passe devant, je te couvre, chuchota la brune.

Jiao enjamba la rambarde et le mouvement révéla des jambes galbées qui attirèrent le regard de la brune.

"Concentre-toi et ne la regarde pas comme ça. Pense à Pansy qui t'étranglerait..." se raisonna-t-elle.

Deux minutes plus tard, la Chinoise était dans la ruelle et fit signe à la procureure de descendre. Cette dernière passa par l'ouverture de la fenêtre et s'accrocha à la gouttière. Elle descendit progressivement et fut soulagée quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

- Bon, on file... murmura-t-elle.

Elles n'avaient fait que quelques pas quand une porte s'ouvrit derrière elles. Aussitôt, Hermione se tourna et leva son arme. Deux types à la mine patibulaire firent de même et l'échange de coups de feu commença. Jiao s'accroupit derrière une beine à ordures et tira plusieurs coups, distrayant l'attention des malfrats pour que sa collègue puisse se mettre à couvert.

- Oh putain, oh putain, fit la brune alors que les balles sifflaient près d'elle.

Elle courut dans la direction de l'Asiatique et plongea derrière le container alors qu'un projectile frôlait son épaule.

- Heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas viser, se moqua Jiao en tendant la main pour avoir un nouveau chargeur.

- Faut qu'on bouge avant d'être prises à revers, souffla Hermione en donnant des balles supplémentaires à l'agent 005.

- Ne jamais dire ça, 007, sinon c'est sûr que ça arrive, gronda l'Asiatique.

Effectivement, quatre hommes armés déboulèrent derrière elles.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? ironisa Jiao.

Hermione se remit sur pied et courut tout en vidant son chargeur. Elle attrapa le fusil mitrailleur pointé sur elle et dirigea l'arme pendant que le malfrat tirait. Les balles pénétrèrent les agresseurs et elle donna un coup de coude à celui qu'elle tenait contre elle. 005 se releva et l'acheva d'une balle dans la tête.

- On file! s'exclama Hermione en prenant la main de sa collègue avant de s'élancer en courant.

Elles déboulèrent dans l'avenue et accélérèrent l'allure pour gagner au plus vite la voiture de M. La brune fut impressionnée de voir 005 courir sur ses hauts talons et se retint de la féliciter.

"Pense à Pansy et à ce qu'elle n'aimerait pas t'entendre dire..." se gronda-t-elle.

Des cris retentirent dans la rue, suivis de coups de feu. Hermione rentra la tête dans ses épaules et, arrivant enfin au véhicule de Bibine, ouvrit une porte à la volée, poussa Jiao dans l'habitacle avant de grimper à son tour.

- Démarrez ! cria-t-elle à Rolanda qui appuya à fond sur la pédale.

M s'exécuta dans un crissement de pneus et la voiture fila à toute vitesse.

- On est suivi ! lança 005 en désignant deux quatre-quatre qui tentaient de les rattraper.

M grimaça alors que son rétroviseur droit fut détruit par une balle.

- Pas grave, il sert à rien celui-là, marmonna-t-elle en braquant pour emprunter le chemin des docks.

Hermione sursauta alors que l'autre rétroviseur subit le même sort.

- Celui-là non plus, d'ailleurs... Je ne compte pas faire de créneaux, ironisa Bibine.

La vitre arrière vola en éclats et les deux agents secrets ripostèrent en tirant sur les pare-brise des poursuivants.

- On va où ? demanda Jiao.

- Je sais pas, vous avez une préférence, plaisanta Bibine. En tout cas, 007, bravo pour la discrétion.

- Mon point fort, je sais, grimaça la procureure en tirant encore quelques coups. M, votre flingue, s'il vous plait.

- Il est dans mon holster d'épaule. Répliqua Bibine en braquant le volant afin d'éviter d'entrer en collision avec la voiture de devant.

- Vous permettez ? Promis je n'en profiterai pas, assura Hermione avec un sourire goguenard.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle écarta un des pans de la veste de M afin de récupérer l'arme.

- En passant, joli décolleté pour votre âge !

- Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas en profiter, grommela M.

- J'ai juste jeté un coup d'oeil, pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

Hermione s'accroupit et tendit les bras pour prendre l'arme. Puis, elle ouvrit la fenêtre près d'elle et, un flingue dans chaque main, elle sortit le buste, visa et éclata les pneus de ses poursuivants. Les voitures firent des embardées, l'une s'encastra dans la vitrine d'un magasin, l'autre fit un tonneau pour finir sa course sur le toit.

- Merci 007, fit Rolanda en s'engageant sur la voie rapide. On retourne à l'hôtel ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de changer de vêtements. J'en ai assez d'être habillée comme une pute de luxe, souffla Jiao.

Hermione tourna la tête vers sa collègue et eut un regard appréciateur. La femme avait étendu ses jambes et la fente de sa robe laissait voir ses cuisses. Et le décolleté était... très appréciable.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche... froide, murmura la brune en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Hermione sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer les cheveux. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et la brune, la tête penchée en avant, commença à râler.

-Euh... Ca va, Gwendoline ? J't'emmerde pas ?

- Absolument pas, Hermione, susurra une voix.

La brune se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jiao, parfaitement nue.

- Je comprends pourquoi on t'appelle 0069... c'est la première idée qui me vient à l'esprit en admirant ton corps, poursuivit la Chinoise en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- 0069 a prit sa retraite il y a un an et va se marier dans quinze jours, répondit Hermione en plongeant son regard dans les yeux presque noirs de sa collègue. Mais merci pour le compliment.

- Ce n'en était pas un, fit 005 en avançant, ondulant des hanches, pour frôler de ses mains la poitrine de la procureure. C'est une proposition. Si tu t'enchaînes dans deux semaines, il te reste justement deux semaines pour en profiter.

Hermione se força à rester de marbre alors que l'index de Jiao caressait langoureusement son profil. Elle lui attrapa doucement le poignet et la força à reculer.

- Je ne suis pas tentée, mais merci de ton intérêt, dit fermement la brune.

Elle lâcha la main, attrapa un drap de bain pour s'enrouler dedans et quitta la pièce. Un sifflement fusa sur son passage et 007 roula des yeux.

- Gwendoline, la ferme ! râla-t-elle avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Il était minuit pour elle, donc 14 heures pour Pansy. Elle prit son téléphone portable et appela sa future femme.

- Cette fois, elle va pas y couper, on va s'envoyer en l'air à distance ! Putain de frustration... maugréa-t-elle alors que la tonalité se faisait entendre.

* * *

Pansy raccrocha lentement, pas très sure de savoir comment prendre les choses. Le coup de fil d'Hermione était … bizarre, et plus elle se le remémorait, plus la sensation de malaise perdurait. La médicomage s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, se repoussant de son bureau pour se retourner vers la fenêtre. Sa fiancée lui avait paru sur les nerfs, ce qu'elle pouvait parfaitement associer au stress de la mission. Mais il y avait autre chose. Elle était impatiente. Y compris avec elle, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Et elle s'était carrément fâchée lorsqu'elle avait refusé de faire du sexe par téléphone.

- En plus je suis sure qu'on aurait été parfaitement synchronisées, même à cette distance, sourit-elle, sauf que ma patiente de dans … 3 minutes, confirma-t-elle en consultant sa montre, n'aurait sans doute pas eu la même appréciation sur notre performance. D'ailleurs… soupira-t-elle alors que son rendez-vous était annoncé.

Elle se leva et lissa sa jupe, ajusta sa coiffure en passant devant le bureau.

- Au prochain coup de fil, je lui tire les vers du nez.

* * *

La journée avait passé trop rapidement et Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de joindre Pansy. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, ses doigts pianotant sur le volant. Elle ne devait pas laisser la peur l'envahir. Elle allait réussir cette mission et rentrer chez elle. Jiao était retournée en Angleterre le matin même pour faire son rapport et Gwendoline campait à l'hôtel, jouant de ses ordinateurs pour pirater les satellites qui survolaient le pays.

- Prête ? demanda M en chargeant son arme.

- Comme toujours... soupira Hermione en réajustant sa veste. Vous réussirez à reconnaître la Pieuvre parmi tous ces mecs ?

- On va essayer.

Elles étaient stationnées, feux éteints, devant la maison de Lee Xiang. Ce dernier était le maître de cérémonie de la vente d'armes qui devait se dérouler deux heures plus tard.

Les deux sorcières se baissèrent alors que du monde sortait de la demeure. Puis, Hermione se redressa lentement et, une fois que la limousine emportant le membre de Quantum eut démarré, elle mit le contact pour s'engager dans la circulation.

- Restez à distance, 007.

- Je connais mon métier, grogna la brune.

- Je faisais des filatures que tu étais encore au berceau.

- Gnagnagna...

Elles roulèrent une petite demi-heure et Gwendoline corrigeait en temps réel ses hypothèses de destinations.

- Ok... Les docks, hangar n°8. Garez-vous au n°1. Si ça dégénère, faudra courir, mais vous ne serez pas repérées en laissant votre caisse sur ce parking. Je vous dirai quand la voie sera libre, conclut la blonde avant de couper la communication.

- Ok, fit Hermione en faisant une marche arrière. Là, on est prêtes pour repartir en quatrième vitesse.

M et elle sortirent du véhicule et la brune s'alluma une cigarette avant de s'asseoir sur le capot. Les lumières de la ville se faisaient voir de l'autre côté de la baie, découpant l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Vous fumez de plus en plus, agent Granger.

- Je sais...

M tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette.

- Miss Parkinson est-elle au courant de votre passé ?

- Pour le plus récent, oui. Quant au reste... ça ne sert à rien de remuer les mauvais souvenirs, répondit la procureure en soufflant la fumée.

- Vous aviez quel âge quand c'est arrivé ?

- Vous connaissez la réponse, marmonna Hermione.

- Je sais, mais c'est l'occasion d'en parler. Car le sujet n'est pas abordé avec les Granger, je suppose. Ni avec personne d'autre.

- Vous supposez bien, fit la brune en s'allongeant sur la tôle chaude.

Elle regarda le ciel noir avec attention, tenta de deviner s'il allait pleuvoir dans la nuit.

- Les orphelins font toujours des meilleures recrues.

- Je veux bien vous croire.

M s'assit à côté d'elle et lui sourit.

- Je les ai bien connu. Aussi, si vous voulez en parler, je suis à votre disposition.

Hermione se redressa légèrement et fixa sa supérieure.

- Comment sont-ils morts ? Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs d'eux.

- Votre père était parti en mission au Moyen-Orient et je lui avais proposé de veiller sur vous et votre mère. Il a été pris dans un attentat et nous n'avons... jamais retrouvé son corps. Comme pour les autres victimes. Votre mère rentrait du travail, et vous étiez à l'école. La nouvelle a été un choc pour elle et elle a eu un accident sur l'autoroute. La personne qui lui a annoncé la mort de votre père a été... sévèrement punie. Soyez assurée que je regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit moi-même.

- Pourquoi m'avoir placée chez les Grangers ?

- Ils étaient candidats à l'adoption et assez ouvert d'esprit pour accueillir une sorcière chez eux.

- Vous avez bien fait. Je n'aurais pu avoir de meilleurs parents.

- Vous vous considérez comme née de moldus alors que vous êtes une sang-mêlé.

- Je sais... mais ce sont eux, mes parents.

- Les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? La fête va commencer ! fit joyeusement Gwendoline.

- On y va, répondit M.

Rolanda et Hermione vérifièrent une dernière fois leurs armes avant de s'engager à pied sur la route menant au hangar n°8.

* * *

- Gwen ! Comment on sort de là ? hurla Hermione dans sa montre tandis qu'elle courait en emmenant Bibine derrière elle.

- Essaie d'aller jusqu'à la voiture, répondit la blonde. Il y a un sort anti transplanage sur...

- ON EST AU COURANT !

- C'était un piège... siffla M, une main sur ses côtes. La couverture de Jiao était grillée.

- Vous lui direz de ma part que c'est une GROSSE conne ! lança Hermione en poussant sa supérieure derrière un baraquement.

Les balles et les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, elles étaient sous un déluge de feu. 007 colla son dos contre la tôle et tenta de retrouver son souffle. Elle ramena le canon de son arme près de son visage et maudit les tremblements de sa main.

Un objet rond rebondit plusieurs fois avant d'atterrir à ses pieds. Sans réfléchir, elle shoota dedans de toutes ses forces. Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion emporta les débris d'un vieux bateau de pêche et 007 se baissa pour éviter de se prendre une planche dans la figure.

- Alors ? Il vient se plan de sortie ? feula M.

- Deux secondes... balbutia Gwendoline. Bon, vous avez une porte juste derrière vous. C'est l'entrepôt numéro 6. Les hangars communiquent entre eux.

- On file, fit Hermione en faisant sauter le cadenas d'un alohomora.

Les deux sorcières s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans l'entrepôt et se faufilèrent entre les allées de marchandises. Leur progression fut lente mais elles arrivèrent au hangar numéro deux sans entrave.

- J'ai le sentiment qu'on vous a attiré ici pour vous liquider, M... murmura Hermione. La Pieuvre vous en veut personnellement.

- C'est ce que je me disais, marmonna Bibine. Cette machine à laver est superbe, j'y songerai quand je changerai la mienne.

- Vous croyez que c'est le moment ?

Elles passèrent accroupies sous une fenêtre mais les lumières de phares d'une voiture interpellèrent 007. Elle leva prudemment la tête et déglutit en voyant deux types avec un baazoka dans les mains.

- Oh putain, siffla Hermione en emmenant M au centre du hangar.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et finit par ouvrir la porte d'un réfrigérateur américain. Elle en ôta les tablettes puis poussa M dedans. Elle pénétra à son tour dans l'appareil, se serrant contre Bibine et, après avoir jeté une barrière de protection, elle ferma la porte sur elles.

- Ca a marché dans le dernier Indiana Jones, alors pourquoi pas là ? murmura-t-elle.

La détonation fut dévastatrice et la brune posa ses mains sur les oreilles de sa chef dans un réflexe. Le frigo partit brutalement en arrière et roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de se stabiliser. Hermione poussa la porte et sortit, nauséeuse. Ses tympans semblaient avoir souffert du bruit et elle entendait un espèce de bourdonnement désagréable.

Elle aida Bibine à se relever et toutes deux se remirent à courir. Rolanda, qui la soutenait comme elle pouvait, lui indiqua une porte au fond qui sauta au premier coup d'épaule de M.

- J'entends rien ! cria la procureure alors que Bibine semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

001 lui désigna son oreille gauche et la brune y porta la main. Un mince filet de sang s'en écoulait. Pas le temps de s'inquiéter de ça.

Elles finirent par gagner l'extérieur et les deux sorcières se jetèrent dans la voiture. Bibine démarra en trombe et quitta les docks.

- Gwendoline, extraction immédiate. Rassemblez au plus vite nos affaires et rentrez au MI-6.

- Bien chef.

Hermione tentait de lire sur les lèvres de M pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Rolanda appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur et, une fois la barrière anti-transplanage dépassée, elle prit la main de la brune et les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La semaine prochaine, le retour de Pansy !

Bisous et à jeudi,

Sygui et Link9


	2. Chapter 2

Et hop, une nouvelle semaine, un nouveau chapitre.

Profitez bien !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Pansy fit un bond en arrière, manquant de tomber à la renverse sur la table basse de son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ? fit-elle en retrouvant son équilibre avant d'associer Hermione, Bibine, transplanage et urgence.

M soutenait la brune qui avait du mal à tenir debout toute seule et la chirurgienne remarqua immédiatement la traînée de sang qui s'écoulait de l'oreille gauche de sa fiancée.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que...?

- Elle ne vous entend pas, fit sobrement la chef du MI-6 en aidant la procureure à s'asseoir.

- Comment ça ? fit la médicomage en bousculant son ancien professeur de vol.

- Déflagration.

Hermione tenta un moment de comprendre l'échange puis abandonna, reprise par des nausées dues au transplannage qu'elle n'avait pu contrôler. Pansy quant à elle portait son masque le plus professionnel possible en tendant la main vers la rouge et or.

- Ca fait un mal de chien, fit l'agent secret.

Parkinson commença son examen et blêmit.

- Je peux soigner le tympan droit. Mais le gauche... je crois que c'est peine perdue.

- Vous êtes obstétricienne, pas ORL, répliqua sèchement M.

007 désigna un bloc de papier sur le bureau de la médicomage.

- Tu peux m'écrire ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Bibine fut la plus rapide et la plume vola sur le papier avant qu'elle lui montre.

PARLEZ MOINS FORT

- Je m'entends pas ! râla Hermione.

Pansy récupéra d'autorité le stylo des doigts de Bibine avec un regard noir. Elle griffonna à la hâte et tendit la feuille à sa femme.

JE NE PENSE PAS POUVOIR FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE A GAUCHE, UN SPECIALISTE PEUT-ETRE

- Et merde... fit la brune, dépitée.

M reprit le bloc et écrivit quelques mots.

VOYEZ LE BON COTE DES CHOSES. VOUS N'ENTENDREZ PLUS VOTRE FEMME VOUS CRIER DESSUS.

- D'ailleurs, commença Parkinson, comment se fait-il que vous entendiez, vous ?

- 007 a protégé mes oreilles, répondit Bibine.

- Elle a ... tu as..., répéta-t-elle incrédule en les regardant l'une après l'autre. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ! Tu l'aurais fait pour toi elle t'aurait imitée !

CQFD écrivit Bibine avec un sourire amusé.

- Quoi ? fit Hermione.

- Je ne pouvais pas lever les bras, on était enfermée dans un frigo et elle seule était à peu près libre de ses mouvements.

Le sourcil de Pansy fit un bond.

- Dans un frigo ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans un frigo ? Non, finalement je préfère ne pas savoir ! asséna-t-elle en levant la main pour signifier à Rolanda de se taire.

Elle récupéra le papier et le stylo pour s'appliquer. Il était de notoriété publique que les médecins avaient une écriture illisible et Pansy en était le parfait exemple.

JE T'EMMENE VOIR UN DE MES AMIS SPECIALISTE DANS LES TROUBLES AUDITIFS. S'IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE A FAIRE, IL LE SAURA.

- Et vous, enchaina-t-elle en menaçant la responsable du MI-6, vous avez intérêt à assurer tous les frais et dédommagements.

- Je ne le peux pas vous le promettre, je vais sûrement recevoir une sanction sous peu. Vous avez cinq jours, c'est mon temps de commandement restant.

- Et bien taper dans la caisse noire avant qu'on ne vous la confisque, parce que si elle est handicapée à 100% d'une oreille et de je ne sais pas combien de l'autre, je vous jure que vous aller devoir payer des implants à la pointe de la recherche sorcière, maugréa Parkinson.

- Je vais vous laisser. Vous écrirez à 007 qu'elle sera sûrement convoquée au Ministère de la Justice. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter ça mais je doute de la clémence de mes supérieurs.

Sur ces mots, elle transplana.

- J'ai rien entendu, fit Hermione.

Pansy lui fit un petit sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui prendre la main.

- ON Y VA, articula-t-elle largement. Et pour les ennuis, on verra plus tard, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

Pansy avait pu avoir un rendez-vous pour Hermione. La brune avait récupéré un peu d'audition du côté droit, mais un bourdonnement perpétuel la gênait énormément. Quant au côté gauche, elle n'entendait toujours rien. Emily avait suivi les consignes de Parkinson à la lettre, et se forçait à être la plus silencieuse possible.

- Désolée de t'embêter ma puce, mais ça va pas durer, avait promis la procureure. Bientôt, on va pouvoir faire un vacarme de tous les diables !

- Ouais, pour votre mariage, j'ai hâte, avait souri la gamine.

La convocation au conseil de discipline du Ministère de la Justice était tombée et cela ne semblait pas inquiéter la procureure.

- J'm'en fous, je veux bosser avec toi, avait assuré Hermione en caressant la main de Pansy. Ce qui m'emmerde, c'est que c'est juste après ma consultation avec ton pote.

Et le jour fatidique était arrivé. En fin de matinée, les deux sorcières pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital Saint Mangouste et se rendirent au deuxième étage. Le Docteur Sax les reçut cordialement et entama une série d'examens poussés. Son front se plissait au fur et à mesure des manipulations et il fit signe à Pansy de le suivre dans une pièce adjacente.

- Alors, ça donne quoi ? demanda la médicomage.

- Si elle avait l'oreille musicale, je crains que ce soit du passé.

Parkinson grimaça.

- Disons qu'elle adorait certaines pièces magistrales.

- Je vais lui prescrire des potions qui répareront le tympan droit. Mais le gauche est fichu. Je connais un bon prothésiste, je vous donnerai sa carte. Essayez de lui faire accepter l'idée, les personnes jeunes sont très réticentes à porter des appareils auditifs.

Pansy acquiesça et retourna dans l'autre pièce. Hermione s'était levée et passait sa veste.

- Je veux pas être en retard, M a dû finir son audition et je veux savoir à quelle sauce on va être mangées. Tu veux venir avec moi ou tu as du travail ?

- Je viens avec toi ma chérie. J'ai laissé une consigne à Stéphanie pour la journée. Pas intéressée par le résultat des tests ?

- Non, pas maintenant... murmura la brune en sortant du cabinet. Tu me diras ça après la décision de mes trous du cul d'anciens supérieurs...

- Hermione, commença la vert et argent, mais la brune lui tournait le dos et ne l'entendit pas.

Parkinson attendit qu'elles soient dans l'ascenseur pour lui tapoter l'avant-bras et obtenir son attention.

- Ma chérie, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'étais même pas un membre régulier des services secrets. S'il y a un blâme, c'est M qui va le prendre.

- J'espère que tu as raison...

* * *

Hermione et Pansy arrivèrent dix minutes en avance et trouvèrent Bibine occupée à lire, assise sur un banc dans le couloir du Ministère, les jambes élégamment croisées. M leva les yeux en les entendant approcher et glissa un marque-page avant de refermer son livre.

- Gwendoline est interrogée en ce moment, commença Rolanda. Après, ce sera votre tour, 007.

La brune s'assit à côté de sa supérieure et lui fit répéter.

- Et vous, ça s'est passé comment ?

- J'ai été rétrogradée, mais j'ai réussi à prendre 50 000 gallions dans la caisse noire pour vos frais médicaux.

- Vous êtes un as, M, sourit Hermione.

Rolanda sortit une enveloppe de sa sacoche et la confia à Pansy.

- Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, vous m'appelez, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de la médicomage.

La Serpentard acquiesça tout en faisant disparaître l'enveloppe dans son sac Hermès.

- Rétrogradée, est-ce que cela veut dire que le service continue à exister mais avec un autre ... M ? Ou bien on vous envoie faire la circulation aérienne au-dessus du Chemin de Traverse ? Merlin nous en préserve.

- Nouveau M, et le service est en sursis. Au prochain scandale, il sera absorbé par le MI-5... répondit Rolanda.

Hermione se leva et fit les cents pas, agacée de la situation et de ne pas entendre la moitié de ce que les deux femmes disaient.

- Je me permets d'insister, Miss Parkinson. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

La porte s'ouvrit et la brune, sentant un mouvement, se tourna. Un homme en costume cravate lui fit signe d'entrer et Bibine eut une moue.

- Théodore Nolan, le nouveau M. C'était un agent administratif. Il n'a jamais mis les pieds sur le terrain mais c'est un fin politique. Hermione va le détester.

- Ca va durer combien de temps ? s'enquit Pansy.

- Une bonne heure... Vous avez un livre ?

Pansy alla se chercher un café et remercia le ciel d'avoir des pièces moldues sur elle. Quand elle revint s'asseoir à côté de M, dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hermione sortit, rouge de fureur. Des cris venaient de la salle mais la brune claqua la porte, les étouffant du même coup.

- Déjà ? demanda Parkinson, inquiète.

- Mise à la retraite sans indemnité de mon poste de procureure et interdiction à vie de repostuler dans la fonction publique. Fils de pute ! cria Hermione en serrant les poings.

- Chhh, tenta Pansy qui se fit rembarrer par la Gryffondor.

- Ils m'ont reparlé des dégâts sur le Chemin de Traverse, m'ont collé sur le dos les conneries de Malefoy en Italie et cette pute de Jiao m'a accusée d'avoir la gâchette facile, tout ça parce que j'ai pas voulu coucher avec elle !

La Serpentard plissa les yeux. Un et Un faisait à nouveau deux.

- Attends que je tombe dessus, marmonna-t-elle en cherchant autour d'elle un faciès qu'elle supposait asiatique.

Hermione n'avait pas entendu la réplique de sa femme. Elle fourra les mains dans ses poches et, le visage fermé, elle salua M d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

La Serpentard dut courir derrière la brune pour tenter de la rattraper mais, au moment de la rejoindre, la rouge et or transplana.

- Merde ! lâcha Parkinson, frustrée.

Elle fit demi-tour pour regagner l'enceinte, mais tout le monde l'avait désertée.

- Au temps pour moi, soupira-t-elle, c'était bien la peine que je m'octroie un jour de congé.

Elle disparut à son tour pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans son salon. Hermione n'avait pas perdu de temps. Elle noircissait un parchemin avec des chiffres, regardant de temps à autre l'écran d'ordinateur. Deux colonnes se remplissaient, et Pansy identifia rentrée et sortie d'argent.

- Ca devrait le faire pendant quelques temps avant de devoir taper dans mon épargne... marmonna-t-elle en attrapant une calculatrice.

Pansy hésitait sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle regardait la Gryffondor et devait s'avouer que c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait aussi perturbée. Le problème était plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait. Sachant qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas, Pansy alla s'asseoir en face et attendit.

- Merde, merde, merde, s'exclama vertement la brune avant d'envoyer valser ses feuilles.

Elle leva la tête et vit que sa compagne l'observait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se prépara à recevoir la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle de la journée.

- Vas-y, c'est mauvais à quel point ? demanda-t-elle, lasse.

- D'abord, tu sais que tu as ta place à la clinique. Tes connaissances et ton expérience vont faire la différence pour beaucoup de femmes.

Hermione attendait.

- Un de tes tympans va pouvoir être à peu près sauver, mais pas l'autre. Il va falloir se mettre en quête des meilleurs pour trouver l'implant qui va te rendre ton ouïe. Les recherches sont vraiment poussées, avec des inserts dans le cerveau, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera.

Pansy lui avait pris la main et en caressait le dos de ses pouces, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Un implant ? Tu es sûre ? pâlit la brune. Je veux pas faire ma mauvaise tête mais... j'ai pas 80 ans...

Parkinson lui sourit.

- Pas ce genre d'implant ma chérie, quoique tu serais certainement sexy avec un cornet ... et qui sait ce que tu serais capable de faire avec, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil. Non, j'ai consulté des revues scientifiques à la fac de médicomagie et de médecine, ça ressemble de plus en plus à ce que Q serait capable d'inventer. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être une idée, fit-elle songeuse.

- Q ne fera rien pour moi... soupira Hermione, abattue.

Elle se leva et grimaça. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes pesaient trois tonnes.

- Je vais réfléchir pour l'implant. Tu me donnes quel délai de réflexion ?

- Prends le temps qu'il te faut, et on en discutera autant que tu en auras besoin, d'accord ?

La brune acquiesça et regarda sa montre.

- J'ai le temps de faire une sieste avant d'aller chercher Emily. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? On pourrait parler de notre mariage. C'est dans trois jours et on n'a toujours pas choisi le restaurant pour nos invités.

- Ta mère l'a déjà choisi pour nous, mon ange, sourit la médicomage.

L'ancienne procureur afficha un air terrorisé et Pansy éclata de rire.

- Je passe un coup de fil et je suis toute à toi, ajouta-t-elle, mutine.

Hermione acquiesça avec un pauvre sourire en coin en refermant le portable avant de gagner la chambre. Pansy attrapa son cellulaire dans son sac et appela un numéro de son répertoire.

- Rolanda, vous me proposez toujours votre aide ? Bien. Est-ce que vous avez encore des liens avec votre ancien Q ? Je sais, Hermione déteint sur moi. Bon, voilà ce que j'aimerais que vous fassiez... commença-t-elle avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain sur elle.

* * *

Rolanda se glissa dans la salle des mariages de la mairie de quartier et prit une place au dernier rang. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle, juste les intimes, et l'ancienne responsable des services secrets avisa les parents d'Hermione qui retenaient des larmes de joie.

La cérémonie semblait commencer et Bibine souriait en voyant Emily, fière et émue, qui portait le coussin sur lequel étaient posées les alliances. Hermione avait passé un tailleur gris clair et Pansy arborait une belle robe verte qui faisait ressortir le beau noir de ses cheveux.

Après que les alliances eurent été échangées et que les registres furent signés, Rolanda s'avança pour féliciter les jeunes mariées.

- Hermione, je suis heureuse pour vous, glissa-t-elle dans la bonne oreille en lui serrant la main.

- Merci, c'est sympa d'être passée, sourit la brune avant d'être emportée dans une longue embrassade par ses parents.

Bibine prit Parkinson par le bras et l'entraîna quelques pas plus loin.

- Félicitations, Pansy. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous preniez le patronyme de votre femme.

- C'était l'occasion rêvée de me débarrasser du mien que je hais, répondit la Serpentard.

- Je viens vous apporter des nouvelles de Q. Elle est très enthousiaste pour le projet confié et a pris contact avec un ami spécialisé dans les appareils médicaux, chuchota Rolanda. Cependant, elle demande si l'implant doit comporter une balise, un laser, une radio intégrée et une connexion à un téléphone portable.

Pansy fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

- Hermione n'avait pas menti à son sujet. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'elle entende à nouveau. Et... pour le financement ?

- Rassurez-vous, on fait passer ça sur divers brevets, recherche en tout genre et fabrication de prototype. Vous devriez l'avoir dans quelques semaines.

Le regard de Pansy glissa sur Hermione qui tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte de ses parents, sous les regards amusés de Minerva et de Dunkan.

- Vous m'aideriez à la convaincre ? Mine de rien, elle vous écoute, chuchota-t-elle.

L'ancienne M acquiesça avant de soupirer.

- Désolée pour son licenciement mais... le Vatican a fait pression. Ils n'ont pas aimé avoir deux épaves de voiture sous les fenêtres du Pape.

- Comment un si petit Etat peut-il emmerder autant de monde ? lâcha Pansy.

- Vous le savez bien, plus c'est petit, plus c'est hargneux…

* * *

Un homme, la quarantaine bien passée, attendait depuis une heure dans sa voiture. Il tenait sur ses genoux un appareil photo numérique avec objectif. La radio émettait une belle musique jazz et il fredonnait l'air, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. C'était un grand jour et il ne l'aurait manqué pour rie au monde. Comme toutes les minutes depuis qu'il était garé, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur intérieur et se retourna. C'était enfin le moment. Un petit groupe sortait de la mairie. Il se retourna, cala son objectif et prit une dizaine de clichés. Il passa en mode vision et les fit défiler à l'écran. Il s'arrêta sur la photo d'une brune habillée en tailleur gris qui discutait avec une dame qui portait bien sa cinquantaine. Il effleura l'écran du pouce dans un geste plein d'émotion contenue.

- On se reverra un jour ma chérie... un jour... murmura-t-il.

* * *

Trois mois. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Pansy, Emily, Minerva et Rolanda pour convaincre Hermione. Elle avait fini par céder devant le regard suppliant de sa fille adoptive et, alors qu'elle était sur le brancard qui la menait en salle d'opération, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait. Pansy avait aménagé un bloc de sa clinique pour l'occasion et une chambre à côté de son bureau.

- Tu vas voir, c'est extraordinaire ce que je t'ai fabriqué ! s'exclama Q.

L'ancien agent secret la dévisagea. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur cette femme. Toujours la même silhouette menue, ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés, ses lunettes aux verres épais et ses petites pattes d'oies au coin des yeux.

- J'ai intégré un sortilège de traduction, tu vas voir, c'est épatant.

- Ca va les chevilles, Judith ? se moqua Gert, le scientifique qui allait placer l'implant selon les indications de Q.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bloc et Pansy était déjà prête à assister à l'opération. Hermione ne pouvait voir que les yeux de sa femme, le reste de son visage étant dissimulé par un masque et une charlotte.

- On arrête de se chamailler et on va se préparer, gronda Pansy en s'approchant du brancard.

Les deux scientifiques s'habillèrent pour l'opération, se murant dans un silence reposant. La vert et argent prépara l'anesthésie et plongea son regard dans les yeux inquiets de la brune.

- Tout va bien se passer. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu entendras parfaitement.

Hermione devina le sourire réconfortant de sa femme derrière le masque vert et hocha la tête.

- Et j'aurai une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? plaisanta la Gryffondor.

Pansy planta délicatement une aiguille sur le dos de la main de l'ancien agent secret et lui plaça un masque sur le visage.

- Tout se passera bien. Endors-toi.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'Hermione entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. La médicomage se redressa et attrapa sa baguette.

- J'incise le côté gauche, indiqua la chirurgienne alors que sa baguette effleurait la zone indiquée. A quel endroit exact du lobe temporal doit-on placer l'implant ?

- Je vous l'indique sur la radio, répondit Gert à travers son masque.

Pansy regarda l'image et inspira profondément. Elle changea de sort et découpa proprement la boite crânienne. Elle finit par se reculer et souffla.

- Vous pouvez y aller...

Les deux scientifiques prirent place et œuvrèrent avec dextérité pour mettre en place l'implant. Sentant un regard sur elle, Pansy leva la tête et vit Rolanda qui les observait avec attention.

Q relia l'implant à un ordinateur et lança un programme. Elle analysa les données et fit un rapide calcul de tête.

- Deux millimètres à droite, ordonna-t-elle à Gert qui s'exécuta. Voilà, c'est parfait. Pansy, vous pouvez refermer.

La médicomage hocha la tête et, après avoir levé le pouce en direction de l'ancienne M, elle agita sa baguette. L'os se reconstitua progressivement, cachant le cerveau de l'agent secret, puis la peau se referma, ne laissant qu'une minuscule cicatrice rosâtre. Dans un dernier mouvement de poignet, les cheveux repoussèrent progressivement pour atteindre la taille des autres.

Pansy ôta délicatement l'aguille plantée dans la main de sa femme et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je sais que tu préfères la marijuana et que tu vas avoir mal à la tête en te réveillant, mais crois-moi, le cannabis n'est pas efficace pour une opération, chuchota-t-elle.

- Hmm, on pourrait se pencher dessus. Qu'en penses-tu Gert ?

- Avec plaisir ! fit le médecin en retirant son masque. On va analyser les propriétés de cette plante et, je suis certain qu'en l'associant à des opiacés un peu plus fort mais en moindre quantité, on pourrait arriver à des cigarettes anesthésiantes.

- Bonne idée ! Comme ça, j'en ferai des paquets pour nos agents. J'en vois déjà l'utilité sur le terrain... marmonna Q, songeuse.

Pansy roula des yeux et poussa le brancard jusqu'à la chambre et, après l'avoir calé, elle s'installa sur une chaise et prit la main d'Hermione. Cette dernière eut un petit soupir rêveur et la médicomage se pencha pour embrasser sa femme.

- Les ennuis sont derrière nous. Maintenant, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets...

* * *

Et voila, c'est déjà fini ...

On espère que ça vous a plu cette semaine encore ^^

Bisous et à jeudi sur la page d'à côté ...

Link et Sygui


	3. Chapter 3

Nous y voila, c'est mardi !

Alors profitez bien de votre début de semaine, et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Dix ans plus tard_

Emily traversait le couloir du 9ème sous-sol du Ministère de la Magie comme elle avait traversé sa scolarité à Poudlard : avec appréhension, envie d'être reconnue pour ses qualités et surtout, le désir de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis à cause de son patronyme. Car s'appeler Granger était à double tranchant. Cela pouvait ouvrir des portes ou s'en faire claquer au nez, s'attirer le respect mais aussi les insultes de ses congénères.

Ses mères n'avaient pas chômé cette dernière décennie. La clinique de Pansy était célèbre et prospère, et des femmes du monde entier venaient consulter la médicomage. Hermione, quant à elle, avait passé le concours du barreau sorcier et moldu, et avait fait défendu pas mal de femmes contre des pères, des frères, des cousins d'élèves de Poudlard ce qui avait provoqué quelques remouds dans l'école de sorcellerie anglaise.

Arrivée devant une porte hautement sécurisée, protégée par de multiples sorts, elle inspira profondément. Elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Elle avait pourtant longtemps hésité à entreprendre une carrière de médicomage pour aider sa mère à la clinique mais avait finalement abandonné l'idée. Pansy ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, souhaitant le meilleur pour sa fille. Au contraire, elle l'avait aidée à travailler ses ASPICS pour avoir les notes nécessaires afin d'intégrer le prestigieux service des Langues de plomb, avec l'espoir secret d'être approchée par le MI-6.

Hermione avait eu une réaction complètement différente, qui avait au premier abord inquiété la jeune femme. Emily lui avait annoncé son choix de devenir Langue de plomb alors que la brune regardait un match de rugby, ne révélant pas le MI-6. L'avocate avait éteint la télé et s'était levée.

- Les Langues de Plomb, dis-tu ? avait-elle murmuré, l'observant de son regard inquisiteur qui avait toujours eu le don de mettre mal à l'aise Emily.

Hermione était la gentillesse même et c'était une mère géniale. Elles avaient fait les quatre cents coups toutes les deux. Mais elle sentait le mensonge avant même de le dire.

- Viens avec moi, on va se promener, s'était-elle contentée de dire.

Elles s'étaient rendues dans un parc et la brune s'était arrêtée au milieu d'une pelouse.

- Frappe-moi, avait-elle ordonné, en se mettant en position de défense.

- Quoi ? avait répondu Emily, déboussolée.

- Frappe-moi. En tout cas, essaie...

La jeune femme n'avait plus vu chez sa mère ce regard froid depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'elle l'avait tirée de l'entrepôt, dix ans plus tôt, avec la médicomage.

- Je vais pas te frapper. Enfin, t'es ma mère et... t'es vieille ! Et puis, je veux pas abimer ton implant...

Le coup était parti trop rapidement pour qu'Emily le voie venir. La jeune femme avait fini le cul dans l'herbe.

- Hey ! T'es malade !

- Debout et attaque-moi, avait sourit Hermione.

Emily s'était relevée et avait foncé sur la brune. Elle s'était battue avec force mais tous ses coups avaient été bloqués. Elle avait tenté un crochet au menton mais Hermione lui avait attrapé le poignet pour ensuite la bloquer contre elle.

- Langue de plomb, mon cul, tu vas entrer au MI-6, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais ce que tu ressens, avait murmuré la brune. Tu es en colère pour ce qui est arrivé à ton père et tu veux le venger. Tu veux marcher sur ses traces et je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais si tu veux embrasser cette carrière, fais-le pour des bonnes raisons. Entraîne-toi car tes adversaires seront encore plus vicieux, plus forts que moi. Et prends le nom de jeune fille de Pansy, sinon tu vas te retrouver dans un placard à balais jusqu'à ta retraite...

Emily sortit de ses pensées et secoua la tête. Hermione n'avait rien dit à Pansy, la laissant croire que leur fille était chez les Langues de plomb. Etrangement, la jeune femme en ressentait un grand soulagement. Elle savait que la médicomage avait souffert de la courte carrière d'espion de son autre mère et elle était persuadée qu'elle vivrait mal le fait que sa fille suive les pas de son père et de la brune.

Elle finit par frapper à la porte et, quelques minutes plus tard, une femme en tailleur strict, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés en chignon, vint lui ouvrir.

- Vous devez être Emily Parkinson. Je suis Eve Moneypenny, l'assistante de Monsieur Nolan. Je vais vous conduire à son bureau.

Emily, intimidée, suivit la sorcière à travers le service. Elle aperçut une dame âgée qui l'observait avec attention depuis un bureau et son visage lui sembla familier. Elle décida de mettre cette impression de côté alors qu'elle gagnait l'antichambre du bureau de Théodore Nolan.

- Vous pouvez entrer, il vous attend, fit Moneypenny avant d'aller s'asseoir devant son ordinateur.

Emily frappa quelques coups puis pénétra dans la pièce. Un homme grand, sec, vêtu de ce qui semblait être un costume italien se leva et alla lui serrer la main.

- Bonjour, Miss Parkinson. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir au sein de notre service. Vos tests d'aptitude m'ont impressionné et je suis heureux que vous ayez choisi de travailler au MI-6. A partir de maintenant, Miss Parkinson, vous allez m'appeler M.

* * *

Hermione posa deux verres d'eau gazeuse sur la table et tapa fortement sur son oreille gauche en grognant. Pansy arriva derrière elle, posa à la hâte le plateau qu'elle tenait entre les mains et attrapa doucement le poignet de sa femme.

- Ma chérie, ça ne sert à rien de faire ça, dit-elle doucement.

- Peut-être, mais ça soulage, grimaça la brune. C'est pas toi qui te tape Nostalgie depuis une demi-heure. Quelle conne cette Q ! Qui lui a demandé de foutre un transistor dans l'implant ?

- Pas moi, je te le promets. Ecoute, tu as rendez-vous demain avec Gert pour un réglage. Prends ton mal en patience, mon ange.

- Je te préviens, si j'entends encore Bob Dylan, je me jette par la fenêtre.

- Non, tu ne peux pas, car tu dois recevoir trois patientes cet après-midi. D'ailleurs, si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard.

Elles allèrent se mettre à table quand la sonnerie retentit.

- Tu as invité quelqu'un ? demanda Pansy en posant à regret ses couverts pour se lever et aller ouvrir la porte.

Elle tomba sur Bibine qui humait l'odeur des croque-monsieur avec un plaisir évident.

- Bonjour Pansy. Vous en avez assez pour une personne en plus ? demanda Rolanda avec un sourire.

La médicomage roula des yeux et invita la sorcière à entrer.

- M ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Hermione avant de mordre dans son croque.

- Pour la millième fois, je ne suis plus M, soupira Bibine. En revanche, Emily en prend le chemin.

Pansy se figea avant de se retourner lentement vers l'ancienne responsable du MI-6.

- Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de conserver son calme.

- Elle vient de passer sa première matinée au sein de nos locaux, répondit Rolanda en s'asseyant en face de la brune. Hermione, allez donc me chercher une assiette et des couverts.

Pansy fusilla sa femme du regard, lui intimant de rester assise.

- Je ne m'énerve pas, pas tout de suite, et je vais poser la question une seule fois. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici était déjà au courant ?

- Hmm, moi, murmura la brune en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas tout, enchaîna Bibine. Nolan veut que tu reprennes du service. Quantum se serait installé en Angleterre et M te veut pour les déloger. Enfin, si tu réussis les tests d'aptitude. Tu pourrais en profiter pour veiller sur Emily.

- Le Nolan ? sursauta à nouveau Pansy.

- Oui, ce Nolan. M... fit Rolanda, la voix emprunte d'une légère rancœur.

- Et bien, vous lui direz d'aller se faire foutre, feula Hermione.

- C'est la réponse que j'imaginais. M s'y attendait et vous demande de passer en fin d'après- midi pour discuter avec lui.

- Il n'y a rien à discuter. Il m'a fait virer, comme une malpropre, m'a interdit de pratiquer mon métier, a fait de moi une paria. QU'IL-AILLE- SE- FAIRE-FOUTRE !

- En passant, ma chérie, cela ne t'a pas gênée de lui confier notre fille, asséna Parkinson qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Je ne pouvais pas lui interdire de faire de métier, répondit sèchement l'avocate. Elle a ses raisons et je la comprends.

Pansy prit une inspiration profonde pour ne pas perdre son calme trop rapidement.

- Que tu fasses ce que tu veux de ta vie, on était d'accord là-dessus. Mais que tu me caches les choix d'Emily, excuse-moi, je ne le prends pas bien ! Je suis quoi moi ici ? Emily est ma fille autant que la tienne ! J'avais le droit de savoir, j'avais le droit d'en discuter ! finit-elle par crier en attrapant sa veste et sa sacoche. Tu penses que tu es la seule à avoir des raisons, la seule à pouvoir comprendre les choses ? conclut-elle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. J'en reviens pas Hermione que tu m'aies fait ça.

L'instant d'après la porte claquait.

- Tu aurais dû lui dire, pour tes parents biologiques... fit M en attirant à elle l'assiette de Pansy.

- Une fois de plus, vous me mettez dans une situation délicate. Je suis sûre que vous ne vivez que pour me pourrir la vie...

- Franchement, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu es très douée toute seule. Parce que, tout de même, elle n'a pas tort. Et de ce que je connais de son passé, elle doit être en train de se dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir d'enfant et que tu l'as bien compris puisque tu l'as écartée pour une décision importante. Très bon ce croque-monsieur. Quelle sorte de fromage ?

Hermione se leva et quitta rapidement l'appartement. Elle dévala les marches de l'escalier menant à l'entrée et déboula dans la rue. Elle courut pour rattraper Pansy et lui prit le poignet.

- Je suis désolée... fit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Ca n'est pas la peine, j'ai saisi le message. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'interfèrerai pas dans ta relation avec Emily. Vous pourrez continuer à organiser sa carrière ensemble. Il faut que je me dépêche, les patientes attendent. Je dirai à Stéphanie d'annuler tes rendez-vous.

- Il n'y avait aucun message, je te promets. Juste une histoire que je ne t'ai pas révélée car... je ne sais pas... j'ai peur de me remémorer les fantômes du passé, répondit la brune.

- Ca n'est pas juste une histoire, Hermione. C'est l'avenir, la vie de notre fille. Enfin ... c'est ce que je croyais.

- Pour comprendre l'avenir, il faut connaître le passé. Je sais pourquoi elle s'est engagée au MI-6. Je peux tout te raconter mais ce n'est pas une discussion que nous pouvons avoir sur le trottoir.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, je connais l'histoire de son père, je peux comprendre ses démons. Mais… ce que tu m'as fait en me tenant à l'écart de sa vie… ça fait très mal et … j'ai besoin de le digérer. Alors, je ne pense pas qu'une discussion maintenant aidera.

La médicomage s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant sa femme au milieu des passants. La brune secoua la tête et prit le chemin de son appartement. En pénétrant chez elle, elle laissa l'amertume l'envahir.

- M, vous faites chier ! lâcha-t-elle vertement en arrivant dans le salon. Oups...

Elle leva lentement les mains au-dessus de sa tête en remarquant que six baguettes la tenaient en joue.

- A genoux, les mains croisées sur la tête, gronda un homme cagoulé.

Hermione obéit et jeta un rapide regard à M. Cette dernière était dans la même position qu'elle et semblait d'un calme olympien.

Un malfrat s'approcha d'elle et la délesta de sa baguette magique.

- Quantum, je présume ? s'enquit placidement l'avocate.

- Tout juste ma belle... La Pieuvre réclame votre compagnie.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était dans son bureau et elle avait déjà fait une consultation. Maintenant, Pansy hésitait. Elle avait envie de voir Hermione mais se retenait. C'était à la brune de faire le premier pas.

- En fait, le deuxième, murmura-t-elle en se souvenant de la discussion avortée sur le trottoir.

Elle prit son téléphone et appela l'accueil.

- Stéphanie, ma femme est-elle arrivée ? Non ? Toujours pas ? Bien, merci.

Pansy raccrocha pour composer aussitôt le numéro de leur appartement et n'eut aucune réponse. Idem sur le portable d'Hermione. Elle finit par composer le numéro du mobile d'Emily et tomba directement sur messagerie.

- Salut ma chérie, c'est maman. Vu que tu es dans les locaux du MI-6, si tu vois ton autre mère, tu peux lui demander de m'appeler ? Merci. Bonne journée ma puce.

Elle raccrocha et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était fâchée avec sa femme, une catastrophe était arrivée.

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois-ci, soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Emily écoutait avec attention la blonde qui leur faisait un cours magistral sur l'histoire du MI-6. Elle avait arrêté de prendre des notes, complément absorbée par le discours de Gwendoline. Le MI-6 avait plus d'un siècle d'existence. Il avait été créé peu de temps avant la Première Guerre Mondiale et avait vu ses pouvoirs renforcés pendant l'ascension de Grindelwald. Un des espions les plus célèbres était Albus Dumbledore qui avait justement mis fin aux exactions du mage noir. Le MI-6 prit son indépendance vis à vis du Ministre de la Magie pour être rattaché au département de la Justice moldu quand Voldemort avait fait main basse sur le Ministère, lors de la deuxième guerre magique.

- Nombreux agents du Mi-6 se sont honorés par leur faits d'arme, continua Gwendoline. Albus Dumbledore, Dunkan McVeigh qui, pour la petite histoire, a collaboré avec James Bond, ou Hermione Granger, la plus jeune agent à avoir eu son double 00...

Emily se redressa, une lueur de fierté dans son regard. L'avocate, malgré sa mise à la retraite, était encore citée parmi les légendes du service. Elle se promit de faire tout son possible pour être à la hauteur de sa mère adoptive.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une femme asiatique apparut. Elle s'approcha de Gwendoline et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser en compagnie de l'agent Jiao Zu. A plus tard, lança-t-elle aux quatre nouvelles recrues avant de s'éclipser.

Emily fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas familière du MI-6, mais son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait.

* * *

Hermione était recroquevillée dans le coffre d'une voiture, Rolanda à moitié sur elle. Elle souffla son exaspération, autant de la situation que de l'émetteur qui l'avait bloqué une fois de plus sur Nostalgie.

- Still loving you... chantonna-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Est-ce une déclaration, Granger, pour accompagner vos mains baladeuses ?

- J'vous parle de votre genou qui frotte mon entrejambe depuis le début du trajet ?

-Enfin, agent 007, vous allez pas vous émoustiller pour si peu ? plaisanta l'ancienne M.

- Que voulez-vous, j'ai perdu l'habitude de recevoir des avances si peu voilées d'aussi belles femmes que vous... ironisa l'avocate.

- Granger, Granger, vous n'imaginez pas combien vous me manquez au bureau. La vie n'est plus aussi trépidante depuis votre départ... et plus aussi administrative, je dois l'avouer.

La voiture ralentit pour s'arrêter. Quelques instants plus tard, le coffre s'ouvrit et les deux agents secrets furent menacées de huit baguettes magiques.

- C'est tout ? se moqua Hermione alors que deux brutes sortirent Rolanda sans ménagement.

- Nous vieillissons, Granger, et pas de la plus belle des manières, visiblement, vu que nous ne sommes plus considérées comme une menace. Mes jeunes années me manquent, soupira Bibine.

Elles furent poussées vers une grande maison qui n'était visiblement plus habitée depuis des années. La regard de Rolanda se durcit en visualisant la façade défraichie et elle tourna la tête vers son ancienne collègue. Hermione tiqua elle aussi à la vue de la bâtisse. Elle semblait sortir de ses rêves les plus enfouis, ceux qui refaisaient surface à l'approche de Noël et de son anniversaire. Elle entendait des rires, revoyait une balançoire, une chambre aux tons clairs, un petit lit d'enfant avec un chat en peluche à la queue râpée.

- Je sais qui est la Pieuvre... murmura Bibine.

- Ah ouais ? Ca me fait une belle jambe... répondit Hermione sortant de sa rêverie, les mains croisées sur sa tête.

- Silence ! gronda un des hommes de mains en lui donnant une claque retentissante.

La brune plissa les yeux avant de sourire.

- Enfin cette putain de radio est éteinte ! Merci mon gars !

Elle reçut une deuxième baffe et secoua la tête, légèrement sonnée.

- Déconne pas, va pas me la remettre en route...

Le troisième coup la mit à genoux et un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans son oreille gauche avant que le silence se fit. L'homme la força à se relever et la poussa sans ménagement pour qu'elle avance.

Une fois dans le salon, une vaste pièce poussiéreuse aux meubles recouverts de draps blancs, un des sous-fifres ouvrit une porte donnant dans des escaliers. Hermione y fut emmenée la première et, alors qu'elle descendait la première marche, son oreille droite capta les notes d'un piano.

- Bach ? Au moins, y'a une personne de bon goût dans cette baraque...

* * *

Gwendoline se trouvait sur le palier de l'appartement d'Hermione et Pansy. M l'avait envoyée en repérage, n'ayant plus de nouvelles de Bibine. La blonde avait fait le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble, inquiète, le texto qu'avait envoyé Pansy n'ayant fait qu'aggraver son malaise.

- M, la porte est ouverte... murmura-t-elle avant de tirer sa baguette.

- Bien reçu. Soyez prudente, répliqua Théodore.

L'agent 009 pénétra dans l'appartement désert et ne remarqua rien d'étrange jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche de la table du salon. Les croques-monsieur étaient froids et à peine entamés. Son regard se posa sur un sac à main posé à côté du canapé et elle reconnut celui d'Hermione.

- M, je pense qu'elles ont été enlevées.

- Je vous envoie une équipe. Restez sur place.

Gwendoline prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Salut Q, c'est 009. Tu es seule ? Super. Tu peux localiser l'implant d'Hermione ? Tiens-moi au courant et n'en parle pas à M...

* * *

Une fois les cours terminés, Emily s'était rendue à la clinique de ses mères, une boule au ventre. Pansy était au courant qu'elle avait intégré le MI-6. Elle allait l'engueuler comme jamais.

"Avec un peu de chance, elle ne me criera pas dessus devant ses employés... Et Hermione me défendra... ou pas." songea-t-elle en poussant les portes du hall.

Stéphanie lui fit un sourire chaleureux et la jeune recrue gagna le premier étage. Elle inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte puis entra dans le bureau de sa mère.

- Salut maman ! lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait joyeuse.

Pansy posa sa plume et invita sa fille à prendre place.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ta première journée ? demanda la médicomage.

- Bien... Maman, je voulais m'excuser, j'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt mais...

- On en discutera à la maison. Tu as croisé Hermione ?

- Non, elle n'était pas au Ministère. Mais j'ai croisé Harry Potter qui vous passe le bonjour et qui voulait savoir si votre diner de samedi tenait toujours. Il faut que tu appelles sa femme pour confirmer.

- Je m'en occuperai. Viens, je te raccompagne à la maison, fit Pansy en récupérant sa veste et son sac.

Emily acquiesça et sa boule au ventre migra dans sa gorge.

* * *

Hermione était à genoux, les mains toujours croisées sur sa tête. A sa droite, Bibine se trouvait dans la même position. Les deux sorcières avaient été emmenées dans la cave à vin de la maison et trois malfrats les surveillaient. Les types avaient jugé utile, ou drôle, de les priver de leur vêtement. Ses sous-vêtements ne protégeant ni du froid, ni de l'humidité, la brune éternua. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Rolanda qui ne semblait pas incommodée.

- Tout va comme vous voulez ? demanda Hermione sur le ton de la conversation.

- A merveille, répliqua Bibine sur le même ton. Un peu chaud, je trouve. C'est regrettable. Je vois d'ici quelques grands crus qui auraient besoin pour leur conservation de quelques degrés de moins.

- La ferme, grogna un des hommes de main.

- Si vous voulez vous adresser à moi, changez de côté, j'entends rien du gauche, expliqua 007.

- La ferme, répéta la brute.

- Vous avez prévu de nous laisser longtemps ici ? poursuivit Hermione. Votre compagnie est des plus charmantes, mais j'en ai assez de compter les fissures au plafond. Enfin, je suppose que c'est pas la première fois qu'une femme vous dit ça.

Le malfrat s'approcha et décocha une droite dans l'estomac de l'avocate.

- Et bien, y'a que la vérité qui blesse, marmonna-t-elle. M, je voulais savoir... où avez-vous trouvé votre lingerie ? Elle est sublime et vu que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma femme, je me disais que ça lui ferait un beau cadeau.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait de votre goût, Granger, sourit Rolanda en désignant du menton le boxer noir de son ancienne collègue.

- Et je ne pensais pas un jour fantasmer sur vous. Mais vous êtes renversante dans cet ensemble.

- Agent 0069, le retour, se moqua Bibine. Vous m'auriez dit la même chose il y a dix ans, je me serais sûrement laissé tenter.

- Très chère M, je ne fais pas de discrimination sur l'âge, ajouta Hermione avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Ca fait mal non ?

Bisous et à jeudi,

Sygui et Link9


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !

C'est mardi, c'est nouveau chapitre !

Au fait, je me dis que je ne vous ai jamais donné de playlist pour cette fic : alors, vous pouvez écouter the world is not enough de Garbage, You know my name, de Chris Cornell, Another way to die d'Alicia Keys et de Jack White et, bien sûr, Skyfall d'Adele !

Bref, assez de blabla, place au chapitre, et un chapitre assez dur ! Désolée !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Pansy se trouvait au milieu de son salon, hébétée. Des agents du gouvernement ratissaient le moindre centimètre carré de son appartement, lançant des sorts sur les murs, les poignées de porte, les fenêtres. Emily, quant à elle, oublia complètement la discussion qu'elle aurait dû avoir avec sa mère. Elle ne pouvait quitter du regard Gwendoline qui donnait des instructions à ses collègues. Puis, la blonde alla à leur rencontre et prit les mains de la médicomage pour l'emmener dans une chambre.

- Que... que se passe-t-il ? demanda Pansy d'une voix blanche.

- Hermione et Rolanda ont été enlevées. Nous pensons que Quantum est derrière tout ça, mais ce ne sont que des suppositions.

- C'est une blague... dis-moi que c'est pas vrai...

Gwendoline ferma la porte et s'approcha de la médicomage.

- J'ai demandé à Q de localiser son implant, ça ne devrait plus être long maintenant. Je te promets que je vais te la récupérer.

- Je viens avec toi, affirma Emily.

- Tu ne vas... commença Pansy avant de se taire en serrant les dents.

Le regard de 009 alla de la mère à la fille et sentit le malaise qui entourait ces quelques mots.

- On n'emmène pas d'agent en formation sur le terrain Emily, répondit la blonde. En revanche, Pansy, ça ne t'ennuie pas de m'accompagner ? Connaissant Hermione, elle aura sûrement besoin d'un médecin.

L'auteur de médicomage tête.

- Je prépare une trousse et hmm... donnes-moi deux minutes avec Emily, s'il te plait.

Gwendoline retourna dans le salon et ferma la porte sur elle.

- Maman, je veux venir avec vous, fit la nouvelle recrue, déterminée.

Pansy tapota le lit à côté d'elle pour inviter sa fille à s'asseoir.

- C'est le pire et le meilleur moment pour avoir cette conversation, commença-t-elle. Tu m'as caché tes intentions, Emily, et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi, en tous cas assez pour parler de tout ça. Et là, j'apprends par hasard que tu fais partie de l'ancien service de ton père.

La médicomage parlait doucement, choisissant de faire référence à sa famille plutôt qu'à elles.

- Je peux comprendre, même si je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais là, Gwendoline a raison. Tu n'as pas suivi le moindre entrainement, tu serais comme moi, une civile à protéger. Alors, non, tu ne viens pas. Et si tu es consciente de tes choix, tu sais que cette fois, j'ai raison.

- Hermione est venue me chercher, alors qu'elle avait pris sa retraite. Elle s'est mise en danger pour moi. Je veux l'aider, fit la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

- Je sais ma chérie, fit Pansy en lui prenant la main. Et Gwendoline va sûrement trouver quelque chose que tu puisses faire. Mais...

La blonde revint dans la pièce et s'approcha des deux sorcières.

- Je viens d'avoir Q au téléphone. L'implant a cessé de fonctionner mais on a l'endroit où il a émis la dernière fois.

- C'est normal, enfin j'espère, rassura la médicomage en posant la main sur la cuisse de sa fille. Ca fait quelques semaines que l'implant a des ratés et Hermione avait une consultation demain à ce sujet.

- Tant mieux. Pansy, tu peux venir avec moi au MI-6 ? demanda 009. Je m'équipe et on y va directement.

Emily eut un regard suppliant pour sa mère et pour l'agent secret.

- S'il vous plait, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Parkinson dévisagea sa fille.

- Gwendoline ? Agent de liaison peut-être, vous devez avoir des stagiaires, non ?

- Tu pourrais surveiller les écrans dans la fourgonnette et m'indiquer la position des ennemis, réfléchit l'agent secret.

- Merci ! fit Emily, reconnaissante.

- Me manque juste l'autorisation de M... soupira la blonde.

- Vous lui demanderez en rentrant, cas d'urgence. Et puis de toute façon, pour ce qu'il doit avoir envie de récupérer M et Herm... grommela la médicomage en attrapant sa trousse de secours dans la penderie pour la contrôler rapidement.

- Mouais... ça va être simple à gérer, tout ça, fit Gwendoline. Tout est ok, Doc' ?

Pansy ajouta quelques potions dans sa sacoche et la ferma.

- Je suis parée. Allons au MI-6. Depuis le temps que je rêve de le visiter...

* * *

Hermione avait un don pour énerver les gens, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'en était pas servi. Et à voir la rage avec laquelle se défoulaient les types de Quantum, elle constata avec fierté qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main. Toujours à genoux sur la chape de béton effritée, ses mains se serrant convulsivement sur sa tête, elle encaissait les coups qui pleuvaient.

- Quand doucement tombe la nuit, je m'fais sucer la friandise, Je m'fais caresser le gardon... chantonnait-elle.

Un poing s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire et la brune sourit narquoisement, quoique de travers.

- Je m'fais empeser la chemise, j'me fais picorer le bonbon, poursuivit-elle tandis que Rolanda se retenait de rire.

- Je m'fais frotter la péninsule, Je m'fais béliner le joyau, Je m'fais remplir le vestibule, Je m'fais ramoner l'abricot, reprit Bibine alors qu'un coup de pied atteignait l'avocate dans les côtes, la faisant grimacer.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, la vieille ! gronda un des types en s'approchant de l'ancienne M.

- Je m'fais farcir la mottelette, je m'fais couvrir le rigondin, je m'fais gonfler la mouflette, je m'fais donner le picotin, coupa Hermione, le souffle court, avec moquerie.

L'homme de main fit demi-tour et bouscula la brune qui tomba la joue face contre terre.

- On t'avait dit de rester à genoux, fit-il avec un sourire goguenard. Tu vas avoir le droit à un gage. Tom, lâche-toi.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'entendre pour anticiper la suite et se mit en position fœtale pour absorber les chocs. Dans une violente quinte de toux, elle cracha un morceau de dent qui roula dans un flot de bave et de sang.

- Super, ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas vu ma dentiste. Elle est canon et...

Elle se tut, la respiration coupée par un nouveau coup sauvagement porté dans les côtes.

- Tu veux jouer la maline, pas de soucis.

L'homme lui attrapa les cheveux et la tira sans ménagement dans les escaliers. Chaque marche en ciment était un supplice pour le dos de la brune et sa tête buta sur la dernière. Ce fut comme une explosion de douleur derrière ses paupières closes et elle retint un gémissement.

- Continuez de surveiller l'autre, je reviens dans un petit quart d'heure. J'vais lui faire visiter son ancienne chambre, elle devrait apprécier.

- Donne- lui une bonne leçon, Tom. Et si ça suffit pas, appelle-nous ! On se fera une joie de t'aider !

"Bande de porcs..." siffla intérieurement Rolanda.

La porte se referma et l'ancienne M respira profondément pour chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge nouée. Elle savait très bien ce qu'allait endurer 007.

"Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer..." tenta-t-elle de se convaincre en déglutissant.

* * *

Le 9e sous-sol était en effervescence. Quantum s'en prenait à ses services et M se faisait du souci. Tant que l'organisation criminelle était restée dans la rue, il avait pu s'en tenir à distance. Les corps policiers moldus et les Aurors avaient tous les moyens nécessaires pour contrer ses membres, à défaut d'éradiquer la menace. Lui, il avait regardé tout cela de loin, chargeant Jiao de faire l'officier de liaison entre les différents services. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait infiltré l'organisation durant de nombreux mois, elle était donc la plus qualifiée pour gérer. Mais là, c'était différent.

- Bibine... et Granger... ça serait de moi, je laisserais filer, grommelait-il attablé à son bureau en lisant les nouvelles qui s'inscrivaient en temps réel sur son parchemin de liaison.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Miss Moneypenny passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Monsieur, l'agent 009 demande l'autorisation d'aller sur le terrain pour récupérer l'ex 007 et l'agent 001. Elle sollicite aussi votre accord pour emmener une nouvelle recrue, Miss Parkinson. Et une civile, une médicomage, la femme de Granger.

- Oui, oui, souffla M avec un geste de la main. Signez les formulaires pour moi. Et demandez à Q de donner une arme à la nouvelle, qu'elle ne se fasse pas descendre par Quantum.

L'assistante acquiesça et retourna à son bureau. Elle attrapa une liasse de parchemins noircis d'encre et parapha chaque page avant de se rendre dans le laboratoire de Q. Elle y trouva Gwendoline, Emily et Pansy en grande conversation. Elle donna les formulaires à l'inventrice et s'éclipsa, une montagne de travail l'attendant.

- Je vous assure qu'elle se trouve au Pays de Galle. Ici, gronda Q en désignant un point sur une carte.

Gwendoline feuilletait le dossier de son ancienne collègue et secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas possible c'est l'ancienne maison de ses...

Elle s'interrompit sa phrase et leva son dossier pour se cacher derrière.

- Bref, c'est pas possible que ce soit là, marmonna-t-elle.

Pansy regardait la formatrice en plissant les yeux. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait plus aujourd'hui, c'était les secrets. Mais les problèmes devaient être abordés les uns après les autres. Et foi de Serpentard, elle allait s'occuper de régler ceux de sa famille.

- Vous, fit-elle à Q, il n'est pas question que ma fille aille au devant des problèmes.

Emily roula des yeux.

- M'man, arrête de me couver, c'est mon boulot.

- Ce n'est PAS encore ton boulot, et si tu commences comme ça, je vais régler le point tout de suite, grommela la Serpentard. Et crois-moi, j'en ai les moyens.

Puis elle se retourna vers Gwendoline qui tentait de disparaitre dans une liasse de papiers.

- Toi, moi, dans le couloir.

La blonde sortit du laboratoire, la médicomage sur ses talons. Pansy claqua la porte et se planta devant l'agent secret.

- Oui ? fit 009, se faisant toute petite.

- Faut-il vraiment que je pose la question ? interrogea un sourcil vindicatif.

- Tout va bien, on va retrouver Hermione et Rolanda, c'est ce qui compte, non?

La vert et argent fit un pas en avant, la formatrice un pas en arrière.

- De un, prie pour que la perte du signal soit due à une défaillance de son implant et non de son cerveau.

Un second pas en avant, mais pas de possibilité de reculer à nouveau pour Gwendoline, coincée contre le mur.

- De deux, tu vas clairement m'expliquer où est Hermione, dans le détail.

- Q a analysé les dernières données émises et tout allait bien, donc elle penche pour une défaillance matérielle. Ensuite, le dernier signal a été capté dans la maison des parents... biologiques de 007, près de Cardiff. Cette demeure est abandonnée depuis des décennies et Hermione comptait la faire restaurer pour la vendre... Je comprends pas pourquoi elle l'a pas fait plus tôt, si tu veux mon avis.

- Pardon ? Ses parents biologiques ? Mais de quoi parle-t-on ?

- Son père est un ancien du service, sa mère une moldue. Ils sont tous les deux morts quand elle avait 5 ans... Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu devrais lui demander, tu ne crois pas?

La médicomage regardait l'agent secret les yeux ronds.

- Elle...

L'information avait du mal à s'organiser de façon cohérente dans sa tête. Gwendoline devait lui parler de quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione... elle la connaissait depuis toujours, et depuis toujours c'était... une née moldue. Personne ne se serait laissé traiter de Sang de bourbe durant sept ans... Personne n'aurait subi le châtiment imposé par Bellatrix sans avouer la vérité.

Décidément, rien n'était à sa place, et finalement, surtout pas elle.

- Mais...

- Ne crois pas qu'elle l'a caché qu'à toi. Je l'ai su par inadvertance lors de leur mission de sauvetage à Taiwan il y a 10 ans. M et elle n'avaient pas coupé leur oreillette. Pour elle, ses parents sont les Granger, et personne d'autres, murmura Gwendoline.

- Peut-être bien, mais il y a encore combien de squelettes dans son placard ? Et je suis qui pour elle...

- Tu es celle pour qui elle a abandonné le poste qui était toute sa vie. Elle a construit avec toi un avenir qu'elle pensait inaccessible et a relégué son passé aux oubliettes, pour toi.

- Pas totalement faux, mais pas totalement vrai non plus, soupira la Serpentard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me fait jamais confiance ?

La sortie d'Emily dans le couloir mit fin temporairement à ses conjectures.

- J'ai les clés de la camionnette ! Prêtes pour le sauvetage ? demanda la jeune recrue en réajustant son holster d'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Elle voulait juste oublier. N'empêche, je sais pas pourquoi on l'a emmenée là-bas. Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence.

- Et bien je ne vois pas 36 raisons. Quantum est lié à son passé, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais si vous ne vous pressez pas un peu, je vais y aller toute seule, vitupérait Emily déjà rendue au bout du couloir.

Soupira Gwendoline.

- L'enthousiasme des nouveaux...

- Tu as intérêt à te montrer convaincante pour qu'elle reste dans le véhicule, marmonna Parkinson en allongeant le pas.

- Ouais, ben, j'ferai de mon mieux...

- Fais plus, pour une fois !

* * *

Hermione était de nouveau à genoux, les mains croisées sur sa tête, mais entre les multiples coups qu'elle avait encaissés et la bestialité du dernier assaut subi, elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. A moitié sourde, somnolente, gelée dans sa petite tenue, des images de son enfance remontant à son inconscient, elle était prête à sombrer. A sa droite, Bibine la dévisageait, inquiète.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme apparut en haut des marches.

- C'est l'heure de dîner, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Les trois hommes se levèrent et l'un d'entre eux se planta devant Rolanda.

- On en a pour vingt minutes. Ne bougez pas ou on rembarque votre copine, c'est compris ?

- Limpide, répondit sobrement l'ancienne M.

Les malfrats quittèrent la cave et éteignirent la lumière derrière eux. La brune s'affaissa sur le sol et Bibine se précipita sur elle.

- Ca va aller ? demanda 001 en la prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de la réchauffer un peu et d'atténuer ses tremblements.

- Quoi ? Parlez plus fort, j'entends quasiment rien...

- Ca va aller ? répéta plus distinctement Bibine.

- Impec... souffla Hermione. Ce type avait pas la moitié du diamètre de ce qu'on s'est acheté pour Noël avec Pansy, autant vous dire que j'ai rien senti...

- Evitez de leur donner une nouvelle occasion de vous faire mal.

- Jalouse... grimaça l'avocate. Le privilège de l'âge, personne n'a envie de coucher avec une vieille sorcière, que voulez-vous... N'empêche, j'suis sûre que vous êtes exceptionnelle au plumard...

- Mon mari ne s'en est jamais plaint.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Vous compromettre avec ces types, ce serait donner de la confiture aux cochons.

Bibine regarda pour la quinzième fois la configuration de la cave et n'y vit aucune sortie potentielle.

- Faut qu'on se tire d'ici, chuchota M.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici !

- Pour une fois, je ne vais pas vous contredire... Mais comment ?

- Je vais trouver. En attendant, vous arriverez à vous remettre à genoux ?

- Une proposition indécente, M ? réussit à plaisanter Hermione en claquant des dents. Navrée de vous décevoir, mais j'ai été contentée pour la journée. Par contre demain avec plaisir. Enfin, vous verrez avec Pansy pour les détails.

Rolanda aida la brune à se remettre en position et croisait les mains sur sa tête quand la lumière éclaira à nouveau la cave. Les trois gardes descendirent les escaliers, visiblement repus, et reprirent leur place.

- Vous allez nous garder ici encore longtemps ? demanda posément l'ancienne M.

- Notre boss devrait arriver en début de soirée et il souhaite vous parler, à toutes les deux. Alors Granger, ça va ? D'autres fanfaronnades à sortir ? lança le gros bras en s'accroupissant à côté de la brune pour lui rire au nez.

- Non, j'ai épuisé mon stock, marmonna 007. Mais donnez-moi une heure, le temps que je refasse le plein.

Malgré ses yeux à moitié bouchés par ses paupières gonflées, elle vit le coup arriver. La gifle la fit vaciller mais elle réussit à ne pas s'écrouler.

- N'oublie pas Granger, si tu tombes, t'as un gage... et tu sais de quoi je parle.

Hermione n'avait pas entendu, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle avait assez plaisanté pour la journée.

* * *

Gwendoline conduisait en flirtant avec les limites de vitesse, tout en donnant des consignes à Emily qui pianotait avec dextérité sur un ordinateur portable. Le GPS donnait les indications de sa voix robotique qui tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde.

A l'arrière, allongée sur un brancard coincé entre deux fusils d'assaut et une caisse de dynamite, Pansy lisait attentivement le dossier complet d'Hermione. Et ses sourcils se fronçaient au fur et à mesure des lignes.

La brune avait perdu ses parents alors qu'elle avait cinq ans. Le M de l'époque avait choisi de la placer chez les Granger, un couple de moldus baba cool qui avait reçu l'agrément des services d'adoption. Les biens des Green avaient été conservés dans l'attente de la majorité de l'orpheline.

Hermione avait été enrôlée au MI-6 à la fin de sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard, sur recommandation de Bibine. Dumbledore, avant sa mort, avait décelé le potentiel de la jeune Gryffondor et Rolanda avait suivi les conseils du Directeur de Poudlard. La brune avait été envoyée sur les routes avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, et les compétences magiques de la jeune Gryffondor avaient été très utiles.

- Hmm... tortures de Bellatrix Lestrange, ça, je sais... Doloris... marmonna Pansy.

La même question tournait dans son esprit. Pourquoi Hermione n'avait-elle pas révélé, et surtout à cette époque, qu'elle était une sang-mêlé ?

Elle poursuivit sa lecture et découvrit qu'elle avait gagné ses double zéro pendant l'affrontement à Poudlard.

- Gwendoline, comment acquiert-on le grade de 00 ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

- Il faut tuer deux fois, répondit la blonde sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Ah ? fit Emily, palissant légèrement.

- Je te conseille de changer de voie si ça te pose problème, murmura l'agent secret à sa nouvelle collègue.

Pansy prit un autre parchemin et découvrit le rapport officiel de la capture de Nott, membre de l'organisation Quantum. Elle savait ce que les journaux en avaient dit à l'époque, la fuite d'une canalisation de gaz moldue qui avait provoqué une vingtaine de morts. L'ancien Serpentard, poursuivit par l'agent secret, avait pris en otage une jeune femme au Chaudron Baveur. Hermione l'avait suivi pour le retrouver près de Fleury and Bott. Théodore était rentré dans la boutique, provoquant un vent de panique en lançant froidement un avada kedavra sur une employée.

La brune avait remonté la foule qui s'enfuyait et avait commencé à se battre avec sa cible. Quand le magasin était devenu un champ de ruine, Nott s'était débarrassé de son otage pour filer chez l'apothicaire. Un sortilège perdu avait touché une réserve de potions sensibles qui avait explosé. 007 fut soufflée par l'explosion et avait atterri sur les tables du glacier Fantarome. Nott avait marché à sa rencontre et ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à arriver sur le parvis de Gringott. La brune était alors blessée et une partite du Chemin de Traverse était dévorée par les flammes.

- Où est la suite ? demanda Pansy, retournant le parchemin.

Elle soupira de frustration en découvrant les mots "Capture du sujet. Fin de la mission".

- Pas fichu de rédiger des rapports corrects... grommela-t-elle.

La camionnette s'arrêta et Pansy s'assit sur le brancard.

- On est arrivée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Reste 500 mètres qu'on fera à pied, répondit Gwendoline. Bien, Emily, tu as déjà tiré ?

- A la fête foraine, avoua la jeune femme.

- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge... soupira la blonde.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine,

Encores

Sygui un Link9


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey !

Comment allez-vous en cette semaine de pont ? ^^

Bon, on avait laissé Hermione et Bibine en difficulté, alors voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Rolanda serrait les mâchoires et tenta de vider son esprit, d'oublier son environnement. Le souffle rauque et rapide d'Hermione était un supplice à entendre. Les hommes de Quantum l'avaient une fois plus rossée pour la punir de ne pas avoir gardé le dos droit.

Le grésillement d'un talkie-walkie la ramena à la réalité et celui qui s'appelait Tom prit la communication.

- La Pieuvre est en chemin, il sera là dans quinze minutes. Laissez les prisonnières et venez nous aider à ranger.

- Tu es sûr ?

- En tout cas, y'en a une qui n'ira pas bien loin, ricana l'interlocuteur. Grouillez-vous.

Dès qu'elles furent seules, Rolanda se leva et alla allonger précautionneusement son ancienne collègue.

- Essaie de tenir encore un peu. Je veux juste voir la tête de La Pieuvre et après je nous fais sortir, d'accord ?

- Pas de soucis, j'peux tenir encore des jours comme ça... Ces gars-là, c'est des rigolos...

Une fusillade éclata au-dessus d'elles et Bibine attrapa Hermione par les épaules pour la traîner au fond de la cave.

- Je reconnais là le style de Gwendoline, murmura la brune.

- Oui, elle arrose au fusil mitrailleur pour masquer son manque d'adresse au tir...

* * *

L'agent 009 était accroupie derrière un bosquet, Pansy à ses côtés. La médicomage serrait entre ses doigts sa baguette et dévisageait l'agent secret.

- On y va ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Deux secondes... grogna la blonde. Emily, t'en es où ?

- Nulle part, feula la nouvelle recrue. Tes ordinateurs ne répondent plus, c'est comme si tu avais été piratée...

- Impossible, je suis directement relié au MI-6.

- Et bien, soit on t'a éjectée des serveurs, soit c'est eux qui ont été piratés. En tout cas, je ne peux rien faire. Je vous rejoins.

- Non, tu restes dans la camionnette.

Le silence lui répondit et la blonde arracha son oreillette.

- Pansy, tu restes ici et tu réceptionnes ta fille. Moi, j'fonce dans le tas... Bon sang, c'est bien ma veine, j'suis pas une nana d'action moi !

Pansy s'étouffa alors que la blonde s'élançait.

- C'est bien ma veine ? Moi, la fille qui débute et une bureaucrate envoyées ici pour faire échec à une des plus grosses organisations criminelles. Avec ça, qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que le MI-6 veut les récupérer saines et sauves ! grogna la Serpentard en se bouchant les oreilles.

L'agent Cameron sortit une grenade de sa poche et, une fois l'objet dégoupillé, elle l'envoya sur le parvis de la maison. L'explosion fut violente et, alors que des ombres se faisaient voir aux fenêtres, Gwendoline saisit fermement son fusil automatique et commença à tirer, arrosant la façade de balles.

Pansy aperçut un mouvement près d'elle et tourna légèrement la tête avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur.

- Hey ! Reviens ici, hurla-t-elle pour couvrir les tirs de Gwendoline en voyant sa fille zigzaguer entre les bosquets pour rejoindre une fenêtre de la bâtisse.

Pansy agita sa baguette et envoya un stupéfix à un homme qui sortait de son abri pour tirer sur 009. Puis, elle s'élança à son tour pour suivre Emily qui vidait son chargeur pour couvrir l'avancée de la blonde.

- Tu vas m'écouter et retourner dans la camionnette ! gronda Pansy avant de reprendre son souffle.

- Pas tant qu'Hermione sera dans cette baraque, répondit-elle avant d'escalader le mur pour passer par la fenêtre entrouverte. Tu viens ? ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main à sa mère.

- Je suis chirurgienne, maugréa-t-elle en enjambant l'appui, pas agent secret.

Encore à cheval sur l'encadrement, elle dût plonger au sol alors qu'un trait vert filait vers elle.

Emily ne réfléchit pas. Sa main se leva et son doigt pressa la détente. L'homme qui avait tenté de tuer sa mère s'écroula sur le sol, mort.

- Ça va m'man? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- On se posera des questions plus tard, marmonna la médicomage en réajustant une mèche de cheveux. Mais, je crois que tu viens d'avoir ton premier zéro... et si je croise M, ou Gwendoline, ou un autre tartuffe du MI-6, je vais avoir moi aussi quelques zéro pointés, conclut-elle en prenant la main de sa fille pour l'entrainer à sa suite vers l'abri d'un meuble disparaissant sous un drap poussiéreux.

- Bon, où peuvent-elles être enfermées ? murmura la nouvelle agent en mettant un chargeur plein dans son arme.

- Un endroit sans issue, répondit Pansy. Un grenier, ou une cave.

- Je vote pour la cave, c'est toujours comme ça dans les films.

- Les caves ont souvent leurs entrées dans les cuisines dans ce genre de maison, fit Parkinson en indiquant une porte au bout d'un couloir qui laissait voir des électroménagers d'une autre époque.

- J'y vais et tu me couvres... chuchota la nouvelle recrue.

Pansy se mit en position pour voir le couloir, les fenêtres et les portes qui débouchaient dessus. Et même si la progression de sa fille était rapide, elle dut user à plusieurs reprises de sa baguette pour lui permettre d'atteindre la pièce. Une fois rendue, Emily fit signe à sa mère de la rejoindre. La médicomage acquiesça avant de courir en zigzag, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Sur son passage, un porte s'ouvrit et elle fut violemment percutée par un sbire de Quantum contre une fenêtre qui se fracassa lorsqu'elle passa à travers. L'homme bondit à sa suite, évitant les coups de feu tirés trop haut. Emily cessa de respirer et ferma les yeux un instant avant de se précipiter. Collée dos au mur adjacent à la fenêtre, elle raffermit sa prise à deux mains sur son arme avant de la pointer à l'extérieur et de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec sa mère qui donna un coup pour dévier le canon du révolver.

- Pointe ça ailleurs, grommela-t-elle en enjambant à nouveau la fenêtre.

- T'as gagné ton premier zéro ? demanda Emily.

- Non, mais lui a gagné une tessiture bien plus aiguë... marmonna la médicomage.

Elles n'eurent le temps de se rendre dans la cuisine qu'un homme en sortit en courant, un corps inanimé posé sur ses épaules. Il passa rapidement devant les deux sorcières sans même leur jeter un regard. Puis une autre personne déboula à son tour, le poursuivant. La femme était en sous-vêtements et Pansy haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant Bibine. Cette dernière arracha le pistolet des mains d'Emily sans même ralentir.

- Merci, lâcha l'ancienne M. Rends-toi, Lawrence!

- Cours toujours, Rolanda, répliqua le fugitif.

Bibine ne prit pas le temps de répondre et, sans cesser de courir, tira en direction de l'homme, au-dessus de sa tête pour ne pas risquer d'atteindre l'otage qui servait de gilet pare-balle. Elle réussit à faire se décrocher un lustre qui s'effondra dans un fracas de verre brisé, obligeant l'individu à bifurquer, s'éloignant de l'entrée.

- Avec un peu de chance, c'est un cul-de-sac cette pièce, cria-t-elle à Emily par-dessus son épaule, mais au cas où, fais le tour par l'extérieur !

- Bien, M, répondit la jeune femme en se précipitant sur une fenêtre pour l'ouvrir à la volée.

Elle se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et sauta souplement. Elle tira sa baguette et se mit à courir. Elle aperçut l'homme balancer le corps à l'arrière d'une voiture avant d'en claquer la portière. Emily jeta un stupefix qu'il évita avant de se mettre au volant. Il démarra en trombe et la nouvelle agent sauta sur le côté, manquant de se faire écraser.

Emily finit souplement son roulé-boulé et reprit sa course. Ceci dit, Pansy se demanda pendant quelques instants pourquoi sa fille courrait en sens inverse, disparaissant derrière un bosquet à l'orée de la propriété jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un moteur rugir. Au volant d'une voiture, la jeune Granger-Parkinson effectua un dérapage contrôlè pour se stabiliser un instant à côté de sa mère.

- Monte, hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le moteur.

Dans un même mouvement, Pansy et Bibine embarquèrent dans le véhicule qui bondit à la poursuite du criminel.

- C'était Hermione ? demanda la médicomage en échangeant de place avant-arrière avec Bibine

- Oui.

- Blessée ?

- Oui.

- Et vous sembliez connaitre l'agresseur ?

- Oui.

- Vous pouvez développer ? s'énerva la Serpentard qui s'agrippait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas passer cul par-dessus tête.

Bibine se pencha sur Emily, lui prit la montre qu'elle avait au poignet et tourna le ressort pour régler l'heure afin de trouver le canal radio réservé à la police.

- Enlèvement d'un agent du gouvernement. Le véhicule est une Ford... Focus ST noire, immatriculée... merde, j'arrive pas à lire. Route B4267 au Sud Ouest de Cardiff, kilomètre ... 55. Direction de la capitale. Je veux toutes les patrouilles à sa poursuite, ordonna- t-elle avant de jeter la montre et de se cramponner à la portière. Bon sang Emily, tu as ton permis?

- Non, mais c'est Hermione qui m'a appris à conduire.

- Ça se voit, répliqua Bibine entre ses dents.

- On va le perdre, il a plus de puissance sous le capot que nous, grimaça Pansy en constatant que l'écart se creusait malgré les raccourcis au code de la route de sa fille.

- Gare-toi, gamine. Ça sert à rien de continuer. Retournons au bureau et tâchons de rattraper ce que votre intervention a fait rater... soupira Rolanda.

- Rater ? On a fait rater quelque chose ? À part un strip-tease je ne vois pas! persifla la Serpentard tandis qu'Emily coupait le contact et retirait sa veste pour la donner à M qui semblait frigorifiée.

- Laissez tomber, souffla l'ancienne M. Je vais avoir besoin de vous deux pour des recherches, cette nuit. Vous êtes disponibles ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit instantanément Emily.

- Évidemment... mais il n'y a pas des équipes spécialisées pour le renseignement au MI-6, fit Parkinson, suspicieuse.

- Vous pensez bien que M ne me donnera pas les moyens de sauver 007.

- Qui est responsable de votre enlèvement ?

Rolanda fit comme si la conversation était close, se calant confortablement dans son siège, mais Pansy lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Lawrence Green, ancien 002. Le père biologique de votre femme.

- Merde ! siffla Emily.

Pansy soupira lourdement.

- Attendez deux minutes que je récapitule. Le père fantôme dont je n'ai jamais entendu parlé avant aujourd'hui, le disparu, mort et enterré dans les papiers de vos services, vient de réapparaître. Les miracles existent. Par contre, s'il voulait revoir sa fille, pourquoi la faire... enlever, lança-t-elle en regardant Bibine qui confirma avec un hochement de tête, et torturer ?

- Il est dérangé, affirma Rolanda. J'ai le sentiment que ce devait être qu'un enlèvement. Mais 007 a poussé nos geôliers à bout de nerf et ils se sont... vengés. Je crois que le plan de Green n'a pas fonctionné comme il l'avait imaginé.

- Merde... grommela à nouveau Emily.

- Hmm. Et donc le père d'Hermione est un membre de Quantum...

- En fait, Lawrence est La Pieuvre.

Emily, qui avait redémarré la voiture, fit une embardée.

- Vous voulez dire que le père de m'man est le criminel le plus recherché dans le monde ?

- Tout à fait. Tu roules jusqu'à Londres et quand tu y es, tu me réveilles... fit Rolanda en calant sa tête sur la vitre de la portière.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la fatigue l'emporter. Elle espérait seulement que la réapparition de Lawrence ne ferait pas remonter des rêves vieux de trente ans.

* * *

Hermione avait l'impression de divaguer. Etait-ce la fièvre ? Son cerveau avait-il été endommagé par les coups reçus ? Peu importe. Elle se trouvait confortablement installée dans un lit, une couette moelleuse posée sur elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait plus tôt dans une voiture, affalée sur la banquette arrière. Son esprit se jouait-il d'elle ?

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et observa autour d'elle. La pièce lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler précisément. Elle n'eut le loisir de pousser plus loin sa réflexion, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant sur un homme qui tenait à la main une bassine. Le regard de la Gryffondor se figea, son coeur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et elle se redressa dans un gémissement.

- Papa ? murmura-t-elle.

Lawrence lui répondit mais l'avocate secoua la tête.

- Parle plus fort, j'entends rien... lâcha-t-elle en se rallongeant.

Elle sentit une main chaude sur sa joue puis un gant mouillé sur son visage.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là, ma chérie...

Hermione ferma les yeux et sourit. Son père était vivant. Et il allait la protéger. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée heureuse, inconsciente du danger que représentait l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie.

* * *

Rolanda se sentait mieux. Elle avait dormi une bonne heure, avait pris une douche bien chaude et avait passé des vêtements. Maintenant, elle devait trouver l'endroit où Lawrence se terrait pour récupérer Hermione.

Elle se rendit dans l'open-space presque désert du MI-6 et y trouva Pansy étudiant divers parchemins pendant qu'Emily ronflait doucement, avachie sur une bureau.

Le téléphone sonna et elle décrocha, calant le combiné entre son oreille et son épaule.

- 001, j'écoute, dit-elle.

- C'est 009... c'est pas sympa de m'avoir laissée sur place... râla Gwendoline. Enfin, j'ai trouvé un sous-fifre pour ramener la camionnette, c'est déjà ça.

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Nos gars interrogent les types encore vivants. Vous pourrez dire à Emily qu'elle a bien visé. Bref, Jiao vient de me passer un putain de savon et M a été convoqué par la Ministre de la Justice. Un conseil, déguerpissez avant qu'il rentre au service, car il va vous faire payer le bordel de cette nuit.

- Quelles sont les consignes pour Granger ? demanda Rolanda alors que Pansy l'observait.

- On a ordre de laisser tomber, maugréa Gwendoline. D'après Jiao, vu qu'elle ne fait plus partie du service, on doit laisser la police s'en charger.

- Rejoignez-nous quand vous le pourrez... Si vous ne nous trouvez pas au MI-6, rendez-vous à l'appartement des Granger. A tout à l'heure, 009, fit Bibine en raccrochant.

- Votre non-verbal est très explicite, chuchota la Serpentard pour ne pas réveiller sa fille, encore plus que vos paroles. M ne veut pas impliquer les services secrets pour Hermione, c'est ça ?

- Effectivement, Nolan et Jiao ont confié cette enquête au bon soin des Aurors. Nous avons ordre de laisser tomber.

- Vous n'allez pas les écouter.

- Comme Granger, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écouter les ordres des couilles molles. Et Nolan en est une belle.

Elle regarda sa montre et réfléchit rapidement.

- Prenons les dossiers et allons chez vous. Si M nous voit ici à remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver 007, il m'expédiera coller des timbres en Laponie jusqu'à ma retraite.

- Pour avoir admiré, je suis sure que des sous-vêtements en fourrure ne vous avantageraient pas, plaisanta doucement Parkinson.

-J'apprécie, Pansy, même si je dois avouer que votre femme est plus douée pour les compliments, répondit Bibine avec un sourire.

La médicomage haussa un sourcil.

- Je me demande si je veux savoir ce qu'elle a pu dire... ou faire...

- Non. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir envie de la tuer avant même de la retrouver.

* * *

Hermione avait passé un pull trop grand pour elle, un pull qui appartenait à son père. Elle était enveloppée dans une grande polaire et, blottie contre lui, elle dégustait un whisky pur feu. Lawrence lui caressait doucement les cheveux, prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur les ecchymoses qui couvraient le visage de sa fille. Tous deux étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé, devant la cheminée, et écoutaient Bach. Ils avaient découvert avec amusement qu'ils avaient en commun une passion immodérée pour le compositeur baroque. La suite anglaise numéro 3 résonnait dans le salon et, pour que sa fille puisse en profiter, Lawrence avait poussé les basses. Hermione, les yeux fermés, tapait la mesure, ressentant les vibrations, à défaut d'entendre la mélodie.

La brune avait l'impression d'être de retour dix ans en arrière, avant que l'implant ne lui soit installé. Elle se souvenait de ses longues soirées passées avec Pansy, la main posée sur une baffle, pour pouvoir profiter des œuvres du génie allemand.

Les doigts de son père tapotèrent sur son épaule, et ils ne marquaient pas le tempo. Elle se concentra sur les battements et se rendit compte que c'était du morse.

_A quoi penses-tu ?_

- Ma femme et ma fille me manquent, avoua Hermione.

_Je comprends_, coda Lawrence. _J'ai vécu la même chose pendant des années._

- Je dois rentrer chez moi.

_Quand tu iras mieux, promis. Pour le moment, tu dois reprendre des forces._

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

_Tu ne te souviens pas ? La maison de campagne. Celle que tu appelais le palais des courants d'air._

Hermione grimaça, les souvenirs remontant dans sa mémoire. Elle avait détesté cette maison. A la moindre fenêtre ouverte, toutes les portes claquaient, la faisant sursauter. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur que les quelques week-ends qu'elle avait passé ici.

_Tu te rappelles ? Tu venais te réfugier dans mes bras. Je t'avais surnommé la reine dans le palais des courants d'air. _

- Pourquoi la reine ?

_Car la première que nous sommes venus ici, c'était ton anniversaire. Tu venais d'avoir 3 ans et tu portais un déguisement de reine._

Lawrence serra sa fille contre lui et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

_Je t'aime_

- Moi aussi, papa.

* * *

Rolanda envoya pour la septième fois M sur le répondeur de son portable et ignora les messages qui attendaient d'être écoutés. Pansy parcourait avec attention tous les documents que 001 avait fait sortir du MI-6 et la plupart d'entre eux étaient classés secret défense.

Elle prenait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture l'ampleur de la dangerosité de son beau-père biologique.

- Ce type est... commença-t-elle.

- Un homme dont il faut se méfier, coupa Bibine en attrapant la liste des biens dont avait hérité Hermione.

Elle allait la parcourir quand on frappa à la porte.

- J'y vais, fit 001 en attrapant sa baguette.

Elle vérifia par le judas et ouvrit pour laisser Gwendoline entrer. 009 avait l'air épuisé et se laissa tomber dans une chaise.

- Pansy, si tu me fais un café, tu seras récompensée comme jamais... souffla-t-elle en baillant longuement.

- Des promesses, marmonna la vert et argent sans lever le nez. Tu sais où sont les affaires, tu viens assez souvent voir Hermione quand je suis pas là. Fais-le fort et pour tout le monde.

La blonde roula des yeux mais se leva péniblement pour se traîner dans la cuisine.

Rolanda retourna à son parchemin et, une fois la première page étudiée, elle le retourna.

- Hmm... fit-elle en attrapant une pile de feuilles.

Elle fouilla rapidement et reprit la première liste.

- Hmm... j'ai peut-être quelque chose, fit-elle, songeuse.

Parkinson leva le nez, attentive, tandis que la blonde faisait demi-tour, abandonnant momentanément l'idée du café.

- Il manque un bien dans l'héritage d'Hermione, murmura Bibine. Une vieille bâtisse en Ecosse que Green avait achetée deux ans avant sa prétendue mort. Il l'avait appelé Skyfall. Pourquoi n'apparait-elle pas ?

- Bonne question... mais comment êtes-vous au courant ? l'interrogea Pansy. Je veux dire si ce n'est pas dans les biens officiels... comment savez-vous que cette baraque existe ?

- J'étais une amie de la famille. Tout comme Dunkan. Nous avons fait quelques barbecues là-bas. Enfin, quand le temps écossais le permettait.

- On sait pourquoi les Ecossais ont inventé le whisky, fit Gwendoline narquoise, en retournant s'occuper du café.

- C'est quand même bizarre que ce ne soit pas dans les papiers..., continuait à réfléchir Pansy. Il ne l'avait pas vendu avant de ... disparaître ? Et d'ailleurs, je ne saisis pas bien comment ce... Lawrence, c'est ça ? est passé du statut de meilleur ami à celui de THE criminel ?

- La veille de son départ pour sa dernière mission, j'ai découvert un document sur lequel je n'aurais pas dû tomber. J'ai enquêté dès le lendemain et j'ai découvert qu'il travaillait pour Quantum. Aussi, je l'ai dénoncé.

Rolanda se leva pour aider Gwendoline avec le café et les tasses et eut la surprise en revenant de voir que Pansy n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, le regard fixe, et visage de plus en plus sérieux.

- Un problème ?

- Plus je réfléchis et plus que trouve que la situation est merdique. Si je mets bout à bout tout ce que vous dites, Lawrence a dû s'apercevoir qu'il était découvert et, si je suis ce raisonnement, il a mis en scène sa disparition. Mais pour la rendre totalement crédible à vos yeux, pour que vous ne pensiez jamais à un coup monté, il est allé jusqu'à tuer sa femme dans son prétendu accident. Qui sait ce qu'il compte faire avec Hermione pour atteindre son objectif. Il faut vraiment faire vite pour la sortir des pattes de ce monstre, finit la Serpentard en frissonnant.

- Je pense qu'il se terre à Skyfall, répondit Bibine. J'ai le sentiment qu'Hermione est en sécurité pour le moment. Mais oui, il faut la récupérer.

Elle but une gorgée de son café et ses doigts tapèrent sur la surface boisée de la table.

- Nous ne pourrons nous appuyer sur le MI-6 et Lawrence était un des meilleurs agents que j'ai rencontré. Nous n'aurons qu'un seul essai. Si nous ne réussissons pas à récupérer 007, vous pouvez être sûre que Green l'emmènera loin d'ici, ou la tuera.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

La suite la semaine prochaine ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review aux auteurs qui n'oublient pas de mettre en ligne un chapitre chaque semaine ! ^^

Bisous,

Sygui et Link9


	6. AVIS

====AVIS====AVIS====AVIS====AVIS====AVIS====AVIS====AVIS====AVIS====

« C'est par l'esprit qu'on s'amuse ; c'est par le coeur qu'on ne s'ennuie pas. » (Rivarol)

Tout ça pour dire que ça fait 4 ans en cette fin de semaine que Link et moi collaborons pour vous faire lire, tous les jeudi et tous les mardi depuis peu, le fruit de nos esprits torturés … torturant … pour votre plus grand plaisir si l'on en croit vos revues ! MERCI !

Durant ces 4 années, nous aurons publié plus de 230 fois sur le site, pour la Saga de la Source ou plus récemment pour le Hermione Bond.

Encouragez-nous pour une cinquième années !

Sygui et Link


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Il n'y a pas eu d'uploade la semaine dernière, pour cause de grève.

Ouais, nous avons remarqué une baisse drastique des reviews et j'avoue avoir été en rogne. Donc, j'ai fait grève.

Sygui et moi sommes pas très pressantes comme auteures. On ne fait pas de chantage, on publie religieusement toutes les semaines depuis maintenant 4 ans. Et le seul salaire de l'auteur, su ffnet, c'est la review. On n'a jamais demandé 15 lignes de commentaires, mais un petit coucou je suis passé(e), ça fait toujours plaisir !

Pour le coup, je fais une réponse collective aux petits mots reçus ces deux dernières semaines : Merci de nous suivre, merci de nous encourager, c'est pour vous qu'on continue à publier !

Un grand merci à Ohio92, gwendolineolivier.5, Heya-Nahe, SoldierAlex35, Angenoire2107, Duchaillu et Solveig (qui passe son permis moto demain, on l'encourage bien fort !), Pansmione qui nous laisse un petit mot en "anonyme", Ticlo, Bergere (fidèle au poste depuis... Ah mon dieu, tout ce temps ? Ca ne nous rajeunit pas !), Isabellerickman, Ptitoon, Artemis972 et Ron Ravenclaw dont la longueur des reviews nous réjouit à chaque fois même si on ne peut pas répondre à toutes tes questions !

Voilà ! Donc, j'espère maintenir l'upload hebdomadaire mais, en attendant de voir, voici le nouveau chap !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

La maison craquait sous les assauts du vent écossais qui balayait la lande, comme dans ses vieux souvenirs. Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les images s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, créant un maelstrom de sentiments. Certains laissaient un gout amer, d'autres une douce chaleur qui lui permettait de s'assoupir quelques instants. Mais elle finissait toujours par en émerger. Et elle venait de s'éveiller en criant, le corps baigné de sueurs. Lawrence apparut aussitôt à son chevet pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer doucement. La brune se raccrocha à son père comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_Tu as de la fièvre_, tapa-t-il doucement dans son dos.

- Ca passera, marmonna la Gryffondor.

_Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une aspirine ?_

- Non, reste, s'il te plait...

Lawrence s'installa confortablement à côté de sa fille et Hermione se blottit dans son étreinte.

_Tu veux parler ?_ demanda-t-il.

La brune secoua la tête.

_Petite fille, tu jouais avec les autres enfants, et il arrivait que tu te fasses mal, comme la fois où tu avais grimpé dans un arbre et qu'un des gamins du village t'en avait délogée parce que c'était son arbre. Tu étais rentrée à la maison, après lui avoir mis une raclée. Mais il s'était défendu, et tu étais pleine de bleus. Maman absente, c'est moi qui avait pris soin de toi. Tu te souviens ? Tu n'avais pas hésité à me raconter toute l'histoire. Je me suis occupée de toi, et du gamin aussi, après il ne t'a plus jamais embêté. _

Ses doigts qui pianotaient l'histoire sur sa main s'arrêtaient de temps à autre, caressant doucement le dos cette main aujourd'hui abimée par les coups reçus.

_Aujourd'hui c'est pareil ma chérie, je suis là pour te protéger et faire en sorte que personne ne revienne te faire du mal._

- Ils... ils m'ont privée de mes vêtements... je suis restée à genoux pendant des heures... Ils m'ont rouée de coups. Comme je leur tenais toujours tête, que je me moquais d'eux, un des hommes m'a emmenée à l'étage, dans ma chambre. Il m'a... sur mon lit... Et après, les coups ont recommencé, parce que je ne me tenais pas assez droite. Il faisait froid, et je me sentais partir...

La brune déglutit, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler.

- Rolanda a été plus forte, plus intelligente, plus solide. Finalement, ils ont bien fait de me virer du MI-6...

- Ne dis pas ça mon puce, chuchota Lawrence à l'oreille de sa fille en lui caressant la tête. Tu es bien plus forte que tous ces gens. Tu es capable de tellement plus qu'eux. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont voulu t'évincer, parce qu'ils ne t'arrivaient pas à la cheville, parce que tu aurais fini par les mettre en face de leur incompétence ou pire, de leurs malversations.

- De quoi tu parles ? Quelles malversations ?

Green soupira en serrant sa fille contre lui.

- Je... Le MI-6 sorcier a beaucoup de pouvoir, beaucoup d'influence. Tous les M qui sont passés à sa tête en ont joué, voire abusé. Et piquer dans la caisse n'est qu'une des activités de détournement qu'ils ont mis en oeuvre. Ils ont utilisé les moyens et surtout le personnel à des fins qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la défense du monde sorcier, crois-moi.

- J'ai connu deux M et... enfin, Rolanda n'a jamais pris dans la caisse à des fins personnelles ! Et Foolish non plus !

- Disons que tu n'as jamais cherché à le savoir. Foolish est mort avant de pouvoir profiter de son compte aux Bahamas, un paradis fiscal. Et, d'après toi, pourquoi t'ont-ils licencié et pas Bibine ? Parce qu'elle connait le système et l'a utilisé. Ils l'ont rétrogradée mais sais-tu à quoi elle est employée ? A la gestion des comptes off-shore du MI-6 qui ne relèvent d'aucun contrôleur fiscal du Magenmagot.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant... Elle secoua la tête, pas en état de réfléchir à ça. Elle préféra poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait croire à ta mort ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?

Le silence répondit à la brune. Elle leva son regard vers son père et le vit plongé dans un abime de réflexion alors que son visage exprimait une profonde peine. Hermione glissa sa main sous celle, bien plus large, de cet homme aux cheveux poivre et sel dont elle n'avait plus que le souvenir d'un être aimant et enjoué.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix... non c'est faux... j'ai choisi de te protéger, même si tous les jours que Merlin fait je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Il paraissait vraiment affecté par ce qu'il avait dû faire et Hermione serra sa main.

- J'étais comme toi, un bon agent, efficace et redoutable... puis redouté par mes propres collègues, amis. Un de mes informateurs m'a fourni des éléments prouvant que d'importantes fuites de renseignements étaient du fait du MI-6. Trop de missions finissaient mal.

La tension était palpable, dans le son de sa voix comme dans ses traits.

- Alors j'ai cherché à coincer la taupe. Et j'ai bien failli y arriver. Mais... elle était bien plus vicieuse que ce que j'avais prévu. Elle a fait piéger ma voiture alors qu'elle savait qu'on allait partir en voyage ta mère, toi et moi. Seulement tu étais malade. Je suis resté avec toi et ta mère a pris la voiture. J'avais convenu de la rejoindre en train plus tard.

Lawrence fit une pause, les mâchoires serrées.

- Ta mère a dû s'arrêter prendre un auto-stoppeur, il y avait deux corps lorsqu'on a découvert le véhicule carbonisé après l'explosion du réservoir. Pour eux, j'étais mort. Mais pas toi. T'emmener avec moi dans ma fuite, c'était te condamner à une vie de paria, d'animal pourchassé. Je ne voulais pas ça pour toi.

- Ce... ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a raconté... On m'a dit que tu étais mort en mission... et que maman...

La brune se tut, déboussolée. Qui lui mentait ? Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte avec la ferme intention de se lever et d'aller au MI-6 pour connaître la vérité.

Lawrence lui attrapa la main pour lui parler.

- Si tu as l'intention d'aller demander des comptes, je crains fort que ce soit peine perdue. Ils savent maquiller les dossiers. Et ils finissent par croire à leurs propres mensonges. Et puis...

Hermione plissa les yeux, attendant la suite. Son père soupira, enfermant la main de la brune entre les siennes.

- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu as à faire. Et ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Oh, bien sûr, ils vont me traquer maintenant. Parce qu'ils savent qui je suis et ne doutent plus que je suis sur le point de dévoiler que Quantum est en fait dirigé par le MI-6. Et ils vont s'en prendre à toi, ma petite reine.

- Si tu dis vrai, je dois prévenir Pansy et Emily et les mettre à l'abri.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire lorsque je dis que nous avons affaire à Machiavel. Mais réfléchis un peu. Comment as-tu connu Pansy ? Est-ce qu'il était logique que tu te maries avec elle ? Tu la connaissais depuis Poudlard il me semble. C'était déjà ta meilleure amie? Et Émilie comment est-elle rentrée dans ta vie ? Si à chacune de ces questions tu es capable de dire que les services secrets sont impliqués ...

- Je veux bien te croire sur plusieurs points, mais laisse ma famille en dehors de ça ! gronda l'avocate.

Elle quitta le lit et fit quelques pas mal assurés en direction de la porte.

- Je rentre chez moi. Ma femme est médicomage et j'ai besoin de ses services. Je passerai te voir demain... si tu es là, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

_Au moment où ils te verront, ils te suspecteront. Tu leur raconteras et ils diront mensonges_, tapa-t-il sur le bois de lit avant de se lever.

Il alla vers elle et plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

- Je ne suis pas le monstre qu'ils disent. Je ne suis pas Quantum. Ils sont Quantum. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Bibine n'a pas eu à souffrir des exactions des brutes qui vous ont enlevées.

Lawrence la prit dans ses bras.

- Si tu veux retrouver ta famille, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher. Et si tu souhaites que je reste ici, je le ferai, même si ça signifie que demain à la même heure, je serai mort.

- Tu es plus résistant que tu n'y parais, papa. Je reviens demain matin, promis. Et nous reprendrons cette discussion.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en passant à côté d'elle pour quitter la chambre.

- Je suis heureuse de te retrouver.

Lawrence s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Moi aussi ma petite reine, répondit-il en caressant la joue de sa fille avec son pouce, moi aussi.

Hermione serra son père dans ses bras avant de quitter la chambre. Elle gagna le vaste jardin défraîchi qui entourait la propriété et transplana dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

* * *

Gwendoline et Rolanda étaient partie une demi-heure plus tôt pour récupérer discrètement du matériel au MI-6. Et depuis, Pansy était incapable de fermer l'œil. Elle avait envoyé Emily se coucher et fumait maintenant dans la cuisine tout en buvant une énième tasse de café. Le bruit de la pendule la rendait folle. Elle ne savait pas où était Hermione, et dans quel état. Et chaque minute qui passait faisait grandir son inquiétude.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et passa silencieusement dans le salon. Elle pointa la fine tige de bois sur la silhouette et alluma la lumière.

- Par Merlin! fit-elle en découvrant Hermione que la luminosité faisait grimacer. Viens dans la salle de bain que je te soigne.

- Parle plus fort, l'implant est en panne.

La médicomage lui attrapa doucement le bras et l'emmena dans la salle d'eau. Elle aida la brune à retirer son pull et nota les différentes blessures.

- Certaines commencent à s'infecter, c'est ce qui cause ta fièvre, fit-elle en nettoyant le sang séché.

- Ma chérie, j'ai besoin d'un examen gynécologique.

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, gronda Parkinson en appliquant du désinfectant sur les zones blessées.

- Un vrai examen, lui répondit la brune en baissant la tête pour lui cacher ses yeux.

Pansy sentit une main glaciale serrer son cœur et son visage perdit ses couleurs.

- Je vois. Il avait mis un préservatif ? demanda-t-elle doucement en attrapant une paire de gants.

- Non, il n'a pas eu cette... délicatesse.

- On va aller dans la chambre, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Hermione se laissa emmener sans un mot. Elle ôta son pantalon et son boxer en grimaçant, laissant apparaître de nouvelles contusions et déformations. Pansy serra les dents.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a aussi…

La rouge et or ferma les yeux.

- Non, c'était la prochaine punition, murmura-t-elle à peine.

Parkinson descella un kit post-viol, avant d'aider sa femme à s'installer le plus confortablement possible.

- Je vais faire vite mon coeur, et je ne te ferais pas mal, je te promets. Je vais commencer par regarder et évaluer la situation. D'accord ? lui dit-elle à l'oreille droite.

L'avocate hocha la tête, maintenant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot sans risquer de perdre la maitrise de ses larmes.

La médicomage s'installa et commença son examen externe. Elle dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid professionnel pour ne pas hurler sa colère. La bête qui l'avait brutalisée avait laissé plus que son fluide, déchirant des tissus fragiles par une pénétration forcée violente.

- Il va te falloir des points ma chérie.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait subi au manoir Greengrass. Elle savait exactement ce que sa femme avait enduré et souffert.

- Maintenant, je vais faire des prélèvements pour pouvoir réaliser des tests de dépistage. Il va falloir que je… je fais doucement, dit-elle alors que la brune se crispait tandis qu'elle débutait l'examen interne.

La médicomage se maudit.

- En plus, elle ne m'entend pas, je suis vraiment une imbécile.

Pansy s'écarta pour regarder sa femme. Hermione avait laissé filer ses larmes, silencieuses. La médicomage ôta ses gants et se coucha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Chhh, c'est fini, je suis là maintenant.

- Je... je suis désolée... je voulais pas... mais je... pardon...

- Calme-toi, tu es fatiguée, tu dois te reposer. On discutera de tout ça demain.

Elle essuya les larmes d'une geste tendre et posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres tremblantes de la brune.

- Tout ira bien, je suis là... dit-elle à nouveau en la serrant fort contre sa poitrine. Tu vas prendre une douche, je vais faire tes points et tu iras dormir, d'accord ?

L'avocate acquiesça et frotta ses yeux lourds de fatigue.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins, fit Pansy en embrassant doucement sa femme.

Hermione quitta la chambre et la médicomage attrapa son téléphone. Elle composa rapidement un numéro et attendit que son interlocutrice décroche.

- Elle est rentrée, chuchota-t-elle. Passez demain après sa visite à Sainte Mangouste. Non, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour s'enfuir, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour l'interroger. Oui, demain, 16 heures, chez nous. Oui, ramenez des pâtisseries, si vous voulez...

Elle raccrocha et, rangeant le téléphone sur la table de chevet, mille questions tournaient dans son esprit.

- Demain, j'en saurai plus... murmura-t-elle avant de gagner la salle de bain.

* * *

Rolanda avait passé une robe de chambre et s'était installée dans son fauteuil préféré, un verre de whisky à la main. Son mari dormait profondément et elle ne voulait le réveiller. Mille pensées tournaient dans son esprit, le coup de fil de Pansy l'ayant étonné.

- Pourquoi Green a-t-il laissé partir sa fille ? Qu'a-t-il pu bien lui dire ? marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se leva pour attraper un vieil album photo avant de se rasseoir. Elle posa son verre et tourna précautionneusement les pages. Son regard s'adoucit en regardant le vieux cliché en noir et blanc. Ils étaient tous là. Dunkan, l'aîné de la bande, Minerva souriante à ses côtés, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son mari. Lawrence avait le bras passé en travers du dos de sa jeune épouse, Moira. Et elle-même, heureuse d'être avec ses amis.

Elle se souvenait de la rencontre de Lawrence et Moira. Elle avait accompagné 002 en mission de repérage à Vienne pour identifier des trafiquants d'organes. Ils prenaient discrètement des photos dans une salle de concert quand l'orchestre commença à jouer. Le jeune homme était tombé en arrêt en écoutant la flutiste et n'avait pas détourné son regard de l'heure. A la fin de la représentation, il avait filé en coulisse.

Bibine secoua la tête. Moira était la gentillesse et la douceur incarnées. Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir si jeune, à cause de son monstre de mari. Elle ferma l'album et but d'une traite son verre. Elle avait une part de responsabilité dans la mort de la mère d'Hermione. Elle aurait dû savoir que Lawrence, poussé dans ses retranchements, s'en prendrait à elle.

Elle se leva et fit les cents pas, faisant tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts. Green avait dû semer le doute chez sa fille, lui racontant une histoire fausse, mais qui se tenait. Et elle aurait beau dire la vérité, Hermione ne la croirait probablement pas. Après tout, elle était trop impliquée dans cette histoire pour avoir une vision objective.

Elle soupira, se souvenant des mains de Lawrence caressant son corps, de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait acheté Skyfall sous un faux nom pour avoir un endroit afin de vivre leur liaison à l'insu de tous.

Elle secoua la tête et réfléchit rapidement. Si Green avait raconté qu'ils avaient eu une relation, Hermione ne l'écouterait jamais. En revanche, elle connaissait quelqu'un en qui la brune avait une confiance aveugle. Elle composa rapidement un numéro et grimaça en entendant la voix endormie qui lui répondit après cinq sonneries.

- Désolée de te réveiller, Dunkan, mais on a un gros problème. Tu peux me passer Minerva ?

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas bu la potion de sommeil sans rêve que Pansy lui avait préparée. Lorsque la médicomage avait quitté la salle de bain, elle l'avait versée dans le lavabo. Pas qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu oublier l'espace d'une nuit et dormir sans souvenirs. Mais elle avait promis à son père de revenir. Et elle comptait bien tenir cette promesse. Alors, lorsque la première lueur de l'aube avait transparu à travers les rideaux de la chambre, la brune avait quitté le lit conjugal sans réveiller sa femme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle l'empêche.

Pourquoi ? Elle tournait la question dans sa tête en s'habillant maladroitement, retenant des gémissements lorsqu'elle devait étirer son corps. Elle voulait son père pour elle, seule. Elle voulait le retrouver et comprendre. Et, quelque part, les questions de Lawrence sur son rapprochement avec Pansy Parkinson, élève de Serpentard qui l'avait rabaissée pendant des années, avaient laissé le goût amer de la suspicion. Et si son père avait raison... c'est une mission du MI-6 qui les avait mises en présence. Hermione soupira en secouant la tête. Pansy était sa femme et c'est un profond amour qui les liait, pas une sordide machination.

Elle finit de lasser ses baskets, attrapa sa veste en cuir, sa baguette, regretta son arme de service et sortit sans un bruit.

* * *

Jiao pénétra dans l'open-space des services secrets, un dossier à la main. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Gwendoline qui discutait autour d'un café avec Rolanda. L'adjointe de Nolan jeta la chemise cartonnée sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et les parchemins glissèrent pour tomber au sol sous les regards étonnés des deux agents.

- Vous appelez ça un rapport ? feula 005. Un élève de CP écrirait mieux ! Vous allez me recommencer ça !

- Et de quel droit lui donnes-tu des ordres ? fit Bibine.

- Tout ce qui concerne Quantum passe par moi, gronda Jiao. Et je serai toi, Rolanda, j'arrêterai de sourire car tu risques la suspension.

- Pour m'être fait enlever ? La bonne blague...

- Encore un écart de conduite, un mot de travers, et tu vas te retrouver un mois chez toi sans salaire ! Et toi, 009, au boulot !

Elle gagna son bureau et claqua la porte. Gwendoline touilla son café avant d'en boire une gorgée.

- Mauvaise période ? chuchota-t-elle en désignant le bureau de Jiao.

- Non, elle n'est aimable que quand elle a ses règles, conclut Bibine en jetant son gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche. Bon sang, j'aurai dû la laisser dans son bordel à Shanghai.

- On fait quoi pour... ce que vous savez ?

- Ce soir, onze heures, chez moi. On va s'occuper de notre problème.

- Nolan va nous dégommer.

- Non, il s'attribuera notre réussite, comme d'habitude...

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans le service ORL de Sainte Mangouste, les mains dans les poches, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle avait passé une bonne matinée avec son père qui lui avait offert un magnifique cadeau. Elle avait trouvé dans le salon de la vieille maison un type ligoté et bâillonné. La brune l'avait reconnu tout de suite. C'était celui qui...

Sans prononcer un mot, Lawrence lui avait tendu une arme, el l'avocate s'en était emparée pour en pointer le canon sur la tête du gros-bras. Ce dernier gémissait, se tortillant sur le sol. Après avoir ôté le cran de sûreté, elle avait appuyé sur la détente, froidement, puis avait rangé l'arme à sa ceinture.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, ils avaient pris un petit-déjeuner, tout en discutant. Green lui avait montré des dossiers accablants contre le MI-6 et en particulier contre le nouveau M. Théodore Nolan était un pourri, un homme sans scrupule, dont il fallait se débarrasser.

Hermione glissa sa main sous sa veste et ses doigts rencontrèrent le métal réconfortant de son arme. Après sa visite à Sainte Mangouste, elle se rendrait dans les locaux du MI-6 pour régler le problème Nolan.

"Ca ne me prendra pas longtemps..." sourit-elle.

Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, elle se figea. Minerva et Pansy se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente, et la médicomage semblait furieuse.

"Oups... Je savais bien que j'aurais dû laisser un mot..."

* * *

A jeudi pour le nouveau chap de la trilogie !

D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	8. Chapter 7

Hey hey !

C'est mardi, c'est nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui nous ont fait chaud au coeur !

Bien, assez de blabla, on sait ce qui vous intéresse, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Pansy se réveilla, pas reposée de sa courte nuit. Comme tous les matins depuis onze ans, elle tendit la main pour caresser la joue de sa femme. Rencontrant un oreiller froid, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Personne. Elle se leva, passa une robe de chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva Emily, le nez dans son café._

_- B'jour m'man... lâcha la jeune femme, épuisée._

_La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement et Pansy fila ouvrir. Peut-être qu'Hermione était juste sortie et avait oublié ses clés. Cependant, elle déchanta et laissa passer sa visiteuse._

_- Hmm, quel charmant accueil, fit doucement Minerva. _

_Après avoir jeté un rapide regard dans l'appartement, l'Ecossaise fronça les sourcils._

_- J'aurais dû venir plus tôt, fit-elle. Vous savez où elle est partie ?_

_- Malheureusement non... avoua Pansy, abattue. Sans vouloir paraître désobligeante, que faites-vous ici ?_

_- Rolanda m'a appelée pour me faire part du... problème. J'ai connu la famille Green, aussi je pourrais en toute impartialité aider Hermione à faire le tri entre le vrai et l'affabulation de son mafieux de père._

_- Vous saviez qu'elle avait été adoptée et vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé ? feula Pansy._

_- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Hermione avait décidé d'oublier son ancienne vie et j'ai respecté son choix. Et je dois dire que j'étais assez vexée quand, à son arrivée à Poudlard, elle ne s'est pas souvenue de moi. Je l'ai tout de même fait sauter sur mes genoux..._

- Docteur Parkinson ?

La médicomage sortit de ses souvenirs et se concentra sur son confrère.

- Docteur Granger, s'il vous plait. Vous disiez ?

- Il va falloir remplacer l'implant, répondit Sax. Je peux vous commander une puce ou vous pouvez contacter celui qui vous a fourni la première. Après, il faudra programmer une nouvelle opération.

- Hermione, ça te va ? demanda Pansy en tournant sa tête vers sa femme.

La brune semblait absente, son regard fixant sans le voir le mur de la pièce. La médicomage posa sa main sur celle de l'avocate pour la serrer. Hermione sursauta et cligna des yeux.

- Oui ?

- On va devoir rouvrir la dinde, plaisanta Pansy avec un sourire.

- Du moment qu'on ne la fourre pas, tout va bien, répliqua la brune entre ses dents.

Le sourire de Pansy se fana immédiatement.

- Je suis désolée, c'est stupide comme réflexion.

- Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester à moitié sourde ? grommela l'avocate.

La médicomage avait du mal à gérer les sautes d'humeur de la brune, mais mettait toute son empathie à la comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je parle à Rolanda pour la fourniture d'un nouveau matériel. Je suis sure qu'elle va faire en sorte que ce soit rapide ma chérie.

- Ok, murmura la brune, adoucie.

Elles sortirent du cabinet de consultation et Minerva les attendait, finissant son café.

- Bon, à vos têtes, je devine que ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme vous l'espériez. Je vous propose d'aller prendre un quatre heure. Je connais un excellent salon de thé à quelques minutes d'ici.

- J'ai à faire, fit Hermione en remettant sa veste.

- Peut-être, mais après, fit l'animagus en lui prenant le bras. Un bon thé noir, bien fort, c'est ce qu'il te faut.

- Tu pourras nous parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ajouta doucement Pansy. Avec... ton père.

Hermione baissa la tête et regarda avec intérêt ses chaussures.

- Désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'avais été adoptée...

- Ca m'a fait bizarre d'être la dernière à le savoir, je dois bien te l'avouer. Mais je suppose que tu avais tes raisons.

- A part quelques personnes du MI-6 ou assimilés, répondit-elle en coulant un regard vers Minerva, tu es la seule à le savoir. Ron, Harry et Ginny ne sont pas au courant. Bien, allons dans ce salon de thé... mais j'espère que votre sermon sera court, professeur McGonagall.

- Ca fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'as plus appelée comme cela... fit Minerva en la regardant de côté. Et pourquoi penses-tu que je vais te faire un sermon ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Hermione soupira et, une fois sortie de l'hôpital, elle prit une cigarette dans le paquet que sa femme sortait de son sac.

- J'ai pas les idées claires en ce moment, et je sens que tu t'es donnée pour mission de me les remettre en place.

Elle regarda furtivement sa montre. Il ne lui restait que deux heures avant que Nolan quitte les bureaux du MI-6 pour rentrer chez lui.

- Qu'as-tu de si pressé à faire ? demanda Pansy.

- Rien... c'est juste que je ne tiens pas en place... choc post-traumatique je suppose, souffla-t-elle en même temps que la fumée.

- Donc, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à passer le reste de la journée avec nous ? dit Minerva avec un mince sourire.

- Non... juste que si je vous fausse compagnie, dites-vous que c'est pas vous mais moi qui vais pas bien... Je... je sens que j'ai besoin d'espace, la journée à genoux dans la cave, c'était pas une bonne idée.

Pansy plissa les yeux. Après 11 ans de relation, elle connaissait parfaitement sa femme. Et si l'argument était excellent, cela sonnait comme une excuse.

- J'espère alors que tu accepteras ma compagnie pendant tes promenades, fit la médicomage en lui prenant la main.

Hermione lui sourit. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, ne voulant commencer à lui mentir.

* * *

Hermione s'était échappée par la fenêtre des toilettes du salon de thé et avait transplané jusqu'au Ministère. Elle était à présent dans le couloir menant aux locaux des Services Secrets et se demanda comment y rentrer, vu qu'elle n'avait plus les accès. Elle avisa à quelques mètres d'elle un chariot de nettoyage et sourit. Elle s'en approcha, farfouilla entre les différents produits ménagers et trouva le passe. Elle mit sur elle la blouse de rechange et, poussant le chariot devant elle, la tête baissée, elle pénétra dans le service. Elle attrapa une serpillère et commença à nettoyer tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de M.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua Jiao dans son bureau, au téléphone, visiblement dans une conversation animée. Elle passa devant le secréterait et fut soulagée de voir que Moneypenny était partie. Elle appuya la serpillère contre un mur, ôta la blouse et sortit son revolver avant de pénétrer d'autorité dans le bureau de M. Ce dernier, rangeant sa mallette, leva les yeux et afficha une mine stupéfaite.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? gronda-t-il.

Hermione sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon quelques feuilles pliées qu'elle balança au visage de Nolan.

- Je crois que vous êtes un pourri, Ted... lâcha-t-elle.

M déplia les feuilles et blêmit.

- Co... comment avez-vous eu accès à ça ? bafouilla-t-il.

- J'ai un bon informateur.

Nolan plongea la main dans un tiroir et sortit un révolver. Il n'eut le temps de s'en servir, Hermione lui collant une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Merci de m'avoir offert l'excuse de la légitime défense... murmura la brune.

Elle passa derrière le cadavre couché sur la moquette et inséra une clé USB dans l'ordinateur de M. Elle navigua rapidement dans les dossiers et copia ceux qui l'intéressaient. Elle fourra la clé dans sa poche et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Elle eut juste le temps de remettre la blouse de femme de ménage et de se pencher sur un seau lorsqu'elle avisa que Jiao venait dans sa direction. L'agent avait un dossier sous le bras et semblait avoir l'intention de voir son chef. Hermione dut penser vite, pas question que le corps soit découvert aussi rapidement, en tous cas avec elle dans les parages. Alors que l'Asiatique s'approchait, la brune fit basculer le seau, répandant son contenu devant elle et jusque sur ses pieds.

- Imbécile, siffla l'agent en faisant un bond en arrière.

- Désolée, répondit-elle avec un fort accent écossais, baissant la tête pour attraper rapidement une serpillère.

- Incapable, grommela Jiao en se dirigeant vers les toilettes pour essuyer ses chaussures.

Hermione attendit à peine qu'elle ait franchi la porte pour laisser tout le matériel en plan, retirer à nouveau la blouse et prendre la direction de la sortie de l'étage, sans toutefois pouvoir courir, des agents étant encore dans les locaux. Avant qu'elle ne tourne le coin, elle entendit Jiao.

- Hey, vous, là-bas !

Elle évita de se retourner, mais entendit la cadence des talons de l'Asiatique atteindre le rythme de la course.

- Arrêtez-la !

La fuite s'imposait maintenant, et Hermione bouscula une première personne qui tentait de s'interposer, mais les agents s'organisaient derrière et devant elle pour l'intercepter. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte de l'escalier et s'engouffra dedans, montant de trois étages. Elle traversa les couloirs le plus rapidement possible et reprit une nouvelle batterie d'escaliers, dans le sens de la descente. Elle ressortit à un nouvel étage, mais ses poursuivants, comprenant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à l'appréhender facilement, avaient déclenché l'alarme dans tout l'immeuble. Le bruit était assourdissant, mais Hermione n'en était pas vraiment incommodé.

Grace aux caméras disséminées dans chaque recoin des étages, les agents réussirent rapidement à circonscrire sa position. Les ascenseurs étaient condamnés, les deux cages d'escaliers occupées en haut et en bas, les portes des bureaux verrouillées électroniquement et les sorts anti-transplanage renforcés.

La Gryffondor était au milieu d'un couloir lorsqu'une unité d'intervention apparut à un bout du couloir, silhouettes noires derrière des boucliers anti-sortilèges. Elle fit demi-tour, mais juste pour s'apercevoir que la situation était la même à l'autre bout.

- Merde ! gronda-t-elle en se plaquant contre une porte.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis sortit lentement son arme de sa ceinture. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de tuer des gens innocents. Sa vengeance ne devait toucher que les ripoux du système. Au moment où elle allait la déposer à terre, elle sentit la porte derrière elle céder sous son poids et elle tomba à la renverse dans une pièce sans lumière. Le battant se referma immédiatement et une main se tendit vers elle.

- 007, vous vieillissez si vous vous laissez prendre dans une souricière comme ça.

- Rolanda ? Mais qu'est-ce que... commença la brune.

- Chut... fit Bibine en l'aidant à se relever. Je vais vous faire sortir de là.

- Mais comment ? On est bloqué dans cette pièce...

Bibine l'emmena dans un recoin et tira une trappe au mur.

- Sautez là-dedans.

Hermione ne posa pas de question et exécuta les ordres de son ancienne supérieure. Elle eut l'impression de descendre plusieurs étages avant de tomber dans un panier de linge sale. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut Gwendoline qui lui souriait.

- Reste ici, chuchota 009 avant de couvrir l'avocate d'un drap.

Cameron bougea le chariot et attrapa au vol Rolanda qui arrivait par le même chemin. Puis, emmenant le chariot avec elles, les deux agents secrets prirent en sifflotant l'ascenseur réservé aux lingères pour quitter le Ministère. Gwendoline se mit au volant d'une camionnette tandis que Rolanda chargeait la cargaison de linge, fermant les doubles portes derrière elle.

- Démarrez, 009. Granger, vous pouvez sortir.

La tête brune émergea des draps et Bibine la foudroya du regard.

- Combien de fois vous ai-je dit que la plume était plus forte que l'épée ? On allait coincer Nolan administrativement ! On avait un dossier béton sur ses détournements et ses liens avec le grand banditisme anglais et vous, vous l'abattez ! Ca vous arrive de réfléchir deux secondes, 007 ?

Hermione rougit.

- Heu... je suis sourde ? Ca marche... ?

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas réparer votre implant à coup de gifles !

- Je savais que... j'en ai pas, grommela la brune en tentant de s'extraire du panier de linge sale.

- Minerva m'a appelée pour me dire que vous aviez filé. Et en fond sonore, j'avais les injures de votre femme. Elle est furieuse et exige des explications de votre comportement de sociopathe. Ce sont ses propres termes.

- Ca va faire maintenant ! J'en ai marre d'être celle qui essuie le blâme ! Merde ! Qui s'est fait rosser, violer par un animal ? Vous ? Non ! Alors foutez-moi la paix ! s'énerva la Gryffondor en s'asseyant sur un strapontin à côté de Bibine. Putain, c'est vrai quoi, j'en ai ras-le-bol, continua-t-elle en grommelant.

Bibine la dévisageait sans dire un mot, laissant la rancoeur et la colère sortir. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancienne collègue et la serra doucement.

- Abattre Nolan était une erreur, 007, et vous le savez. Je suppose que c'est votre... père qui vous a soufflé cette idée. C'est un homme qui a ruiné sa vie, celle de votre mère et la vôtre par cupidité. Ne le voyez plus, il ne ferait que vous entraîner avec lui dans sa déchéance.

A ces mots, Hermione se dégagea.

- Je vous interdis de me parler de mon père, siffla-t-elle. Il n'est pas celui que vous dites, il a été piégé, par le MI-6. Et ma propre expérience me souffle que c'est la vérité. Si vous aviez eu un minimum de jugeote, vous l'auriez écouté, au lieu de le dénoncer ! Il était en train d'infiltrer Quantum, de prouver que le M de l'époque avait monté cette organisation en parallèle pour réaliser des activités criminelles avec les moyens des services secrets. Mais vous l'avez accusé et ils l'ont faire taire ! Et ma mère est morte ! Par votre faute !

La Gryffondor avait fini sa phrase debout et, sans préavis, transplana.

- Merde ! C'est pas complètement con ce qu'elle dit, lança Gwendoline qui avait vu la brune disparaître. La Pieuvre a vraiment réussi son lavage de cerveau.

- Syndrome de Stockholm, soupira Bibine. Il l'a fait torturer et il l'a sauvée. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre de cette attaque psychologique, surtout pas face à une figure paternelle qui se pose en héros.

- On va chercher les autres ?

001 acquiesça dans le rétroviseur.

* * *

Emily essayait désespérément de calmer sa mère et elle devait reconnaître son impuissance. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour la mettre dans un tel état de nerf et la brune avait explosé les compteurs.

- QUAND ELLE REVIENT JE LA TUE ! s'emporta Pansy en broyant dans sa paume son paquet de cigarettes vide.

- Hmm, c'est pas ça qui va la faire revenir, m'man, dit posément la jeune femme.

- Où est-elle encore passée ? renchérit la médicomage que la fureur étranglait. On ne la voit pas de la journée et, quand par miracle on arrive à lui mettre la main dessus, elle file par la fenêtre des toilettes ! Je te jure que je vais l'étrangler !

- Si elle a fait ça c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison, tenta Émilie en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? explosa la Serpentard. Je n'en vois aucune!

Emily allait répondre quand son portable sonna.

- Allô ? fit-elle. Oui ? Bien sûr ! Hmm... attendez, je lui demande. M'man, tu sais te servir d'une arme?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé ? gronda Parkinson

- La réponse est non, M. Oui ? Je lui demande. M'man, tu veux venir tuer le père d'Hermione avec Gwendoline, Rolanda et moi ?

- Elle est là-bas ?

- La réponse est oui, M. Dans 15 min, pas de problème.

Emily raccrocha et sourit à sa mère.

- Faut qu'on s'habille en noir. T'as ce qu'il faut ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je déjà faire le deuil d'Hermione ?

- Mais non, c'est pour passer inaperçu ! On doit se dépêcher, elles seront en bas dans pas longtemps. En plus, y'aura Dunkan et Minerva!

- Faut que je prenne une trousse, grommela-t-elle en partant dans sa chambre. À la quantité de membres des services secrets qu'il va y avoir sur place, ça c'est sûr que je vais faire des heures supplémentaires, l'entendit marmonner Émilie qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Du moment qu'on récupère m'man, lança-t-elle en se changeant. Et je vais peut-être gagner mon deuxième zéro, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je t'ai entendu ! gronda Pansy.

* * *

Hermione poussa la barrière et s'engagea dans le jardin. A l'approche du perron, elle croisa son reflet dans une vitre et grimaça.

- J'ai vraiment la gueule en vrac... maugréa-t-elle en sonnant trois fois.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle croisa le regard de son père. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et, glissant son bras dans le dos de sa fille, l'invita à entrer.

- Helen, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? appela-t-il.

Aussitôt, sa femme arriva dans le salon et fronça les sourcils à son tour. Sans un mot, elle fit un aller-retour dans la salle de bain et revint avec une trousse.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda son père.

- Quelques ennuis avec... commença Hermione avant de soupirer. En fait, j'en sais rien. Mon géniteur est de retour et je me fais tabasser. J'ai envie de croire qu'il est innocent mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je vois le rapport de cause à effet.

Les deux moldus échangèrent un regard.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, fit doucement Helen en lui caressant la joue.

- Pas grave, soupira l'agent secret, avant de grimacer lorsque son père serra son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

- D'autres contusions ?

- Non, rien de bien grave, éluda la brune d'un geste de la main. Pansy s'en est occupée.

- Tu as l'air fatigué. Va te coucher, fit gentiment Helen. On te réveille dans une heure et on regardera ces vilains bleus. Et après, je te ferai tes lasagnes préférées.

Hermione voulut protester mais elle se rangea à l'avis de sa mère. Une sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien.

- Ok m'man... Mais prépare un plat rien que pour moi.

* * *

Pansy observait Q qui posait sur une table ses dernières trouvailles. Gwendoline semblait blasée, assise sur une chaise retournée, tandis qu'Emily paraissait impatiente d'être équipée par la meilleure ingénieure de Grande-Bretagne. Bibine, quant à elle, attendait sagement appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- Calme-toi où on ne t'emmène pas... gronda Pansy.

Sa fille soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de Gwendoline.

- Bien, nous avons pour nos trois agents des Sig Sauer P2229R, calibre 40.

- C'est un flingue bête comme chou, fit remarquer 009. T'as rien de mieux ?

- Ils sont paramétrés en fonction du tireur. Une fois que tu auras posé tes mains sur ce petit bijou, tu seras la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser.

- Et niveau puissance de feu ? demanda Rolanda en se décollant du mur d'un coup de rein.

- Rien. J'ai compris que mes tampax lance-missiles n'étaient pas appréciés, répondit froidement Q. Et je ne fais plus les stylos à bille qui explosent, désolée.

- Donc, on a seulement un flingue ? gémit Emily.

- Et ce sera largement suffisant pour toi, vu que tu resteras dans la camionnette avec Gwendoline, feula Pansy.

- J'ai éventuellement une kalachnikov qui traîne dans une armoire, proposa Q.

- Non, ça ira, fit Bibine en roulant des yeux.

Emily attrapa son arme et l'observa dans sa main.

- Agent Parkinson au rapport, fit-elle avec un sourire destiné à l'ancienne M.

- Au rapport dans la camionnette, insista Pansy, le regard noir.

Son portable se mit à vibrer et la médicomage décrocha après avoir vu le numéro des parents d'Hermione.

- Oui ? Bonjour Helen, comment allez-vous ? Hermione est chez vous ?

Pansy soupira, rassurée.

- Merci de m'avoir appelée. Dîner chez vous ce soir ? Ca dépendra de l'avancement de mon travail avec Emily. Je vous tiens au courant. Dites à Hermione qu'elle ne se soucie pas de... Skyfall, on s'en occupe. Bonne fin de journée.

- C'est bon ? demanda Emily. On peut aller démonter cette baraque pierre par pierre ?

- On y va, assura Pansy.

* * *

La maison était tranquille. Ou presque. Après avoir appelé Pansy pour la rassurer, Helen s'affairait en cuisine pour concocter une lasagne mémorable pour SA fille.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi, maugréait-elle, double parfait d'une certaine Molly déjà rencontrée. De quel droit porte-t-il la main sur MA fille ? Je te jure que s'il tombe entre mes mains à moi... fit-elle à son mari assis à table avec une tasse de thé en le menaçant de son couteau de cuisine.

- Il ne s'y risquera pas, tu es bien trop redoutable, lui sourit-il pour tenter de la calmer tandis qu'elle massacrait les tomates.

La sonnette retentit et Helen se raidit.

- Si c'est lui...

- Ma chérie, calme-toi, on ne sait même pas a quoi il ressemble, se moqua gentiment Wendel en se levant pour gagner l'entrée de la maison.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, Helen était collée derrière lui, menaçante.

- Monsieur et Madame Granger ? Bonjour, je suis une collègue d'Hermione... On sait qu'elle traverse une épreuve et au bureau on s'inquiétait pour elle, serait-il possible de la voir pour lui remonter le moral de la part du service ? sourit largement Jiao, ponctuant son discours de coups d'œil vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Avant que Wendel ne puisse répondre, Helen fronça les sourcils, dévisageant la nouvelle venue, pour ensuite prendre la parole.

- Elle dort, merci de repasser plus tard. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Jiao, ravie de vous connaître.

- De quel service êtes-vous ? Hermione n'a jamais rien dit sur vous, continua la mère de la brune.

- MI-6, répondit l'Asiatique. Vous auriez une tasse de thé ?

Wendel et Helen échangèrent un court regard entendu, puis firent entrer 005 dans leur demeure.

* * *

La semaine prochain, ça va chier des bulles !

Gros bisous et à jeudi,

Sygui et Link9


	9. Chapter 8

Hey hey !

Comment allez-vous avec ce super temps ? Et les bons résultats de l'équipe de France ? ^^

Allez, trêve de blabla, voici l'avant dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Helen et Wendel étaient assis confortablement dans le canapé et observaient Jiao qui buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé. Le regard de l'agent secret examinait consciencieusement la décoration du salon et une sourire naquis sur les lèvres de 005.

- C'est charmant, chez vous, finit-elle par dire en reposant sa tasse en porcelaine.

- Merci, répondit le père d'Hermione. Alors, depuis quand connaissez-vous notre fille ?

- C'était il y a dix ans, elle m'a exfiltrée de Shanghai. Et depuis, on a gardé contact.

"Ca m'étonnerait que Pansy la laisse fréquenter notre fille..." songea Helen, ses yeux noirs ne quittant pas l'agent secret.

Jiao se leva et lissa les pans de sa veste.

- Puis-je utiliser vos commodités ?

- Bien sûr. C'est la porte à côté des escaliers, expliqua Wendel.

Il se leva et récupéra la tasse vide tandis que 005 tournait les talons. Le père d'Hermione attrapa une chaise en bois et posa son index sur ses lèvres, intimant sa femme de ne rien dire. Cette dernière acquiesça et se rendit à pas feutrés dans la cuisine.

Alors que Jiao posait son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant à l'étage, elle eut subitement mal au dos et tomba, le menton en avant. Des morceaux de bois volèrent autour d'elle et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se redressa rapidement pour faire face à Wendel, le reste d'un pied de chaise entre les mains.

- Je vous ai dit en bas des escaliers, gronda-t-il.

Jiao regarda le bout de boit qui était aussi pointue qu'un pieu et sourit.

- Vous pensez me faire peur avec ça ?

Le bruit caractéristique d'une garde qui coulissait sur un rail se fit entendre. 005 bougea la tête et vit le canon d'un fusil à pompe pointé sur elle.

- Non, mais avec ça, oui, siffla Helen, ses mains posées sur l'arme dont la crosse reposait contre son épaule.

- Je savais bien que le cadeau d'Hermione finirait par servir, sourit Wendel.

- Effectivement. Cette vague de cambriolage il y a 12 ans fut utile, finalement, conclut la moldue.

* * *

- J'en ai marre d'être bringuebalée à l'arrière d'une camionnette ! lança vertement Pansy, secouée au gré des nids de poule des routes que le véhicule empruntait.

- J'y suis pour rien si notre gouvernement ne met pas d'argent dans la voierie, répondit sèchement Bibine.

Un bip se fit entendre et une enveloppe bondit sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Emily s'en saisit et appuya sur une touche.

- Le Ministre de la Justice vient de nommer Jiao Xu suite au décès de Théodore Nolan à la direction du MI-6, fit la nouvelle recrue.

- C'est une blague ? firent en choeur Gwendoline et Rolanda.

- Cette garce ? ajouta Pansy, écoeurée.

- Euh... faudra m'expliquer, fit Emily en reposant l'appareil.

A ses côtés, serrée contre la portière, 009 pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

- J'l'ai jamais sentie, cette nana, marmonna la blonde. Soit elle est louche, genre elle a sa carte chez Quantum, soit elle est juste conne. Vous penchez pour quoi, 001 ?

- Quantum, répondit sombrement Bibine.

- On est bientôt arrivées ? demanda Pansy depuis l'arrière du véhicule.

- Non ! Tu as ton livre de coloriages et des crayons. Et interdiction de me dire que tu as envie de faire pipi ! se moqua l'ancienne M.

Pansy lui fit un geste grossier du doigt qu'Emily vit dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

- M'man ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

- Taisez-vous les enfants, je fouille dans les communications de Jiao, et j'ai besoin de calme, gronda Gwendoline.

Elle trouva un numéro qui revenait souvent et interrogea les serveurs gouvernementaux. Elle grimaça en découvrant que c'était une carte prépayée puis activa deux autres logiciels. Une carte du Royaume Uni s'afficha puis zooma plusieurs fois jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'antenne qui avait relayé les appels.

- M, vous êtes une star. Elle a bien appelé la Pieuvre.

* * *

Helen avait toujours Jiao au bout de son fusil. 005 avait les mains levées, assise sur une marche.

- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? On reste comme ça jusqu'à épuisement ? plaisanta l'Asiatique.

- Tu vas te lever doucement et décamper de chez nous, répondit Wendel en reculant pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Et si on te revoie dans les parages, on tirera à vue. C'est compris ?

- Limpide, dit posément Xu.

Elle bougea lentement la main pour la poser sur la rambarde et se redressa sans mouvement brusque. Elle allait descendre l'escalier quand du bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle fit volte face, sa main se glissant sous sa veste pour prendre son arme. Son regard croisa celui endormi d'Hermione et le canon du pistolet fut pointé en direction de la tête de l'ancienne agent.

Un coup de crosse bien porté à l'épaule lui fit fléchir le bras à la seconde où Jiao appuyait sur la détente et la balle alla se loger dans le parquet, aux pieds de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière se mit immédiatement à couvert et tira sa baguette de sa manche. Elle envoya un stupefix que 005 évita souplement.

Wendel allongea le bras et, se saisissant de la cheville de la Chinoise, tira dessus pour la faire tomber dans les escaliers. Arrivée en bas des marches, Jiao se retrouva avec le canon du fusil à dix centimètres de son visage.

- Pose ton arme. Immédiatement, ordonna froidement Helen.

005 obéit et le père d'Hermione donna un coup de pied dans le pistolet qui glissa jusqu'à se retrouver sous la commode de l'entrée. Puis, il passa sa main sous l'épaule de l'Asiatique et la força à se lever.

- Maintenant, dégage, fit-il en la poussant jusqu'à la sortie.

Jiao sentait le canon du fusil qui la suivait jusqu'à ce qu'elle grimpe dans sa voiture et quitte la rue.

Helen baissa son arme et son mari claqua la porte d'entrée. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur leur fille qui descendait les marches.

- Ca va ma chérie ? demanda sa mère, inquiète.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter. Elle ne vous a pas fait mal ?

- Tout va bien, répondit son père.

Hermione soupira et alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

- Et avec tout ça, j'ai pas fini mes lasagnes. Non mais quelle garce !

Le téléphone portable de la brune sonna et elle décrocha immédiatement.

- Allo ? Q ? Quelle bonne surprise ? Oui, Jiao, je la remets, elle est venue chez moi pour me descendre. Elle bosse avec Quantum ? Hmm... non, je pensais juste qu'elle m'en voulait simplement d'avoir repoussé ses avances.

La brune se tut quelques instants avant de se mettre à gueuler.

- ELLES SONT PARTIES POUR OU ? Putain, je vais les tuer. Q, venez chez moi me donner de la puissance de feu, et j'y vais.

Elle laissa l'ingénieure parler et se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour pousser légèrement le rideau. Elle leva la tête et vit un hélicoptère qui s'approchait à vive allure.

- Q, ne me dites pas que vous êtes dedans...

* * *

- On arrive d'ici une heure, lâcha Bibine avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

Elles s'étaient arrêtées sur un parking pour se dégourdir les muscles et décider d'un plan d'attaque.

- Pansy, vous attendez à l'arrière et vous vous préparez à soigner. Emily, tu restes avec elle et tu gères les écrans de contrôle. Tu seras nos yeux et nos oreilles. Au moindre mouvement, tu nous préviens, commença l'ancienne M.

- Et moi, j'vais au charbon... grogna Gwendoline, mécontente de laisser son précieux ordinateur à une novice.

- Vous vous cachez trop souvent derrière vos écrans, commander Cameron. Je suis attristée de devoir vous rappeler que les doubles zéros sont des agents de terrain.

- Gnagnagna, souffla la blonde. J'vous rappelle que Nolan m'avait collée formatrice pour me punir du fiasco de Taiwan.

- Et moi, il m'a rétrogradée en gratte-papier et je n'en fais pas tout une histoire. Bien, vous passerez par l'aile gauche du manoir, moi par la droite. Permis de tuer, 009.

- Bon, on se met en route ? fit Pansy, nerveuse.

- J'ai le temps d'aller pisser ? demanda Emily en désignant un buisson.

* * *

Hermione dévisagea Q avec des yeux de poisson frit.

- C'est une blague ? cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des pales.

- Non, 007.

La brune se frotta l'oreille.

- Au moins, votre puce marche à peu près.

- C'est temporaire, 007. Votre nouvel implant sera prêt la semaine prochaine. Mais ça vous évitera de faire "Hein ?" toute la soirée.

- Très drôle, renâcla 0069. Pour revenir à votre brillante idée, j'ai dû vous dire un millier de fois que j'ai le vertige ! Et ça ne c'est pas arrangé depuis que je suis à la retraite !

- C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la liberté de choisir un hélicoptère et non pas un balai volant.

Hermione se renfrogna, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Nous y serons dans moins d'une heure, fit le pilote.

La brune regarda par un des hublots et se perdit dans la contemplation de Londres vu des airs.

* * *

Bibine plissait les yeux. Elle avait coupé ses phares à l'approche de Skyfall et conduisait à l'aveugle. La camionnette roulait lentement, et les trous de terre étaient un vrai supplice pour son dos.

- On arrive bientôt ? demanda Pansy, verdâtre. Je sens que je vais finir par vomir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancienne M coupa le moteur et lança les clés à Emily.

- Vous bougez pas. Si y'a du mouvement dans votre coin, vous m'appelez.

- Tu sais comment marche le micro, s'enquit Gwendoline en regardant sa nouvelle collègue.

- J'suis p't'ête nouvelle, mais pas débile, rétorqua Emily.

Les deux doubles zéros sortirent du véhicule et vérifièrent une dernière fois leur pistolet. Puis Rolanda regarda autour d'elle, analysant l'environnement.

Gwendoline lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui désigna le ciel. Une masse noire sortait des nuages gris et avançait rapidement dans leur direction.

- Hermione, articula Bibine, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

La blonde acquiesça et retourna dans le véhicule.

- Les filles, Herm arrive par hélicoptère ! dit-elle joyeusement.

- Impossible, j'entends rien, fit Emily.

- L'appareil est passé en mode furtif. Bon, soyez sage, on revient. Gamine, tente de contacter par radio le pilote de l'hélicoptère et demande à ce que 007 se branche sur notre système vocal.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta l'habitacle, et disparut dans la nuit.

- Pourquoi est-elle toujours obligée de se jeter dans la bagarre ? soupira Pansy.

- Parce que c'est 007, répondit fièrement sa fille.

* * *

Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse sous elle et Hermione déglutit. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver dans les airs, surtout à quelques minutes de faire le singe à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

- Prête, 007 ? On sera en position dans 75 secondes, fit la vieille femme en fixant solidement un harnais sur l'agent secret à la retraite.

- Hmm, vous ne voulez pas y aller à ma place ?

- Je ne crois pas, sourit l'ingénieure en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. Tout va bien se passer, vous êtes la meilleure.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, maugréa Hermione. En plus, j'ai jamais fait ça.

Q lui donna un sac de sport qu'elle mit en bandoulière.

- Il faut une première à tout !

- On y est, fit le pilote. Je suis en vol stationnaire. Attention, la température est basse et il y a énormément de vent.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est solide votre truc ? demanda la brune avec angoisse.

- Je n'apprécie pas de vous voir mettre mes compétences en doute, répondit Q avec un regard noir.

007 souffla et ouvrit la porte de l'hélicoptère. L'air s'engouffra brusquement dans l'appareil, faisant reculer involontairement Hermione. Elle vérifia, légèrement angoissée, une dernière fois que le câble était solide, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Elle se mit dos à l'extérieur, accroupie, et poussa sur ses jambes pour se laisser tomber en arrière. Elle sentit le vide sous elle qui l'aspirait et respira profondément alors que le câble se tendait.

* * *

Bibine se mit à couvert derrière des arbustes et observa la descente en rappel de son ancienne collègue. Elle ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de faire de même depuis maintenant deux décennies.

- Petite veinarde... chuchota-t-elle.

Légèrement accroupie, son arme pointée vers le sol, Rolanda reprit sa route en direction de la demeure de Lawrence Green.

Gwendoline jetait de temps à autre des regards vers le ciel pour s'assurer de la progression d'Hermione. Elle approcha sa montre de ses lèvres et appela 001.

- Elle va pénétrer dans la maison par le dernier étage. Quels sont les ordres ?

- On reste à couvert à proximité des lieux et on tire sur les hommes de Quantum qui s'enfuient, murmura M.

- Bien reçu.

Gwendoline se faufila derrière un mur d'angle et passa la tête pour voir s'il y avait du mouvement.

"Le premier qui se pointe, je le flingue..."

* * *

"Ne regarde pas tout de suite en bas" s'encouragea Hermione alors que sa progression se faisait hésitante.

- Plus vite, 007. Le vent est de plus en plus violent et le pilote galère pour maintenir sa position stationnaire, gronde Q dans son oreillette.

- Pauvre de lui ! se moqua la brune. Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi !

Son corps était balloté au gré des bourrasques et elle baissa la tête. Elle devait être à quinze mètres de sa cible. Elle grimaça alors qu'une goutte de pluie vint s'échouer sur son nez. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle remarqua que des nuages menaçant s'amoncelaient au-dessus de sa tête.

- Merde… siffla-t-elle en continuant de perdre de l'altitude.

Quand elle finit par atteindre le toit de Skyfall, elle était trempée des pieds à la tête. Elle ôta rapidement son harnais et s'ébroua.

- J'y suis, Q.

- Ok, on s'éloigne. Si vous avez besoin de nous, appuyez sur le bip de votre montre.

Hermione courut sur les tuiles d'ardoise et s'accroupit, dos à la cheminée. Elle ôta sa combinaison pour la jeter au loin, puis ouvrit le sac de sport et sourit comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Elle attrapa le fusil d'assaut, passa la lanière sur une épaule et cala l'arme contre son flanc. Elle saisit précautionneusement une sacoche noire qu'elle fixa dans son dos. Elle récupéra plusieurs chargeurs qu'elle glissa à sa ceinture, rangea les deux grenades dans ses poches et sortit un câble qu'elle enroula autour de la cheminée. Elle en saisit l'extrémité, une sorte de poignée, prit son élan et sauta du toit. Elle se retourna, serra les dents et passa à travers une vitre du dernier étage. Elle atterrit dans une réception maladroite et retint un juron quand le canon du fusil rencontra le sol la crosse du SAR-87 lui rentra dans les côtes.

Elle se releva rapidement et se colla contre le mur en entendant un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers. Elle saisit fermement son fusil d'assaut et en retira la sécurité.

- Q, où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle en parlant dans sa montre.

- Je cherche les signaux, je vous tiens au courant, répondit l'ingénieure.

- Dépêchez-vous, y'a du monde qui se pointe, et je ne voudrais pas abattre Emily ou Pansy, lâcha-t-elle avant de lever son arme à hauteur de poitrine.

Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier se rapprochaient. La lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de la pièce s'éteignit brusquement et Hermione sentit une goutte de sueur glisser sur sa tempe. Elle avait le doigt sur la gâchette et elle se sentait fébrile.

* * *

- Un appel pour vous, Madame, fit le pilote en tendant un casque à Q.

L'ingénieur arrêta de pianoter sur son clavier, passa les écouteurs et rapprocha le micro de ses lèvres.

- Q à l'appareil. Je suis pressée.

- Ici Emily. J'ai besoin que vous branchiez le récepteur d'Hermione à mon système.

- Le plus simple est de faire l'inverse. Vous savez où sont ses collègues ?

009 fixa le silencieux au canon de son pistolet et parla dans sa montre.

- Y'a du monde qui se pointe. Je pense qu'ils ont dû entendre l'atterrissage de notre collègue. Emily, tu as réussi à joindre Q ?

- J'y suis presque, laisse-moi quelques secondes.

- M, je fais quoi ? demanda la blonde.

- Tuez-moi ces cons.

Gwendoline se mit à découvert, allongea le bras, visa, et appuya sur la détente.

* * *

La poignée commença à bouger et la brune ne savait quoi faire. Si elle tirait, il y avait un risque qu'elle tue l'un de ses proches.

- Elles ne sont pas dans la maison ! fit Q.

Un dixième de seconde plus tard, 007 cribla de balles la porte en bois. Elle défonça d'un coup de pied le reste du panneau de bois et s'engagea dans le couloir. Elle progressait à vive allure en direction de la sortie, lâchant des salves de munitions à la vue de la moindre personne. Rendue au 1er étage, ses chargeurs étaient vides. Elle abandonna le fusil d'assaut et continua sa progression, sa baguette à la main. Elle avisa la porte de son ancienne chambre et alla s'y réfugier quelques instants.

Elle plaça une chaise sous la poignée pour bloquer la porte et se rendit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle prit la petite sacoche et en sortit une bombe fabriquée par Q. Elle la posa au sol et régla le minuteur sur 007.

Elle fit demi-tour, poussa la chaise et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Elle courut dans le couloir pour se précipiter dans les escaliers. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, évitant un trait de lumière rouge envoyé par un homme de main de Quantum. Elle contrattaqua aussitôt mais dû remonter quelques marches, reculant sous la force des sortilèges de son adversaire.

Elle réussit à le désarmer mais le malfrat s'interposait toujours entre elle et la sortie. Aussi, elle sauta souplement pour glisser sur la rampe, pieds en avant. L'impact fut rude et l'homme de Quantum tomba à la renverse. La Gryffondor, arrivant à la fin de la rampe, fut éjectée et mit ses mains devant elle pour éviter de percuter trop violemment le mur. Alors qu'elle frottait ses poignets, elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Elle se baissa rapidement et un poing fusa au-dessus d'elle, s'enfonçant dans le mur. Une pluie fine de plâtre s'abattit sur sa tête et elle eut un rictus. Elle balança sa jambe gauche en arrière qui trouva le service trois pièces de son adversaire. Ce dernier se plia en deux, mains sur ses attributs masculins, et la brune en profita pour se retourner et lui donner un coup de pied circulaire qui le fit tomber au sol.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'entrée quand elle eut un mouvement de recul imperceptible. Trois hommes semblaient l'attendre de pied ferme, l'un deux adossé à la porte d'entrée. Elle jeta un regard rapide à sa montre et déglutit. Il ne lui restait que deux minutes avant l'explosion.

* * *

Bibine se hissa et se glissa dans l'espace créé par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle atterrit souplement sur le carrelage et avança prudemment dans la cuisine. Les bruits d'une bagarre se faisaient entendre dans l'entrée et elle poussa légèrement la porte de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette foutue baraque ? tonna la voix de Q dans son oreillette. 007 a posé une bombe qui pétera dans moins de deux minutes.

- Oups...

* * *

Malgré le trois contre une, Hermione s'en sortait. Un homme lui faisait face, un couteau à la main, tandis que ses deux compères la contournaient pour la prendre à revers. Hermione para le premier coup et, se saisissant du bras armé, glissa derrière son adversaire pour lui déboiter l'épaule, récupérer la lame et lui plonger dans le torse. Puis, elle poussa l'homme sur les deux autres et courut en direction de la sortie. Le sol vibra plusieurs fois avant que la brune se retrouve plaquée au sol. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et sentit un os craqué, sûrement le nez d'un des deux malfrats restant. Elle se retourna vivement et plaça ses mains sur la gorge de son adversaire, commençant un étranglement. Dès qu'elle en eut la possibilité, elle plaça son pied sur l'estomac de l'agresseur et le projeta en arrière sur le dernier homme de Quantum.

* * *

- Arrêtez de contempler Granger et sortez de ce taudis ! ordonna Q.

Bibine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Alors que la porte d'entrée claquait contre le mur de pierre, 001 tira une fois dans la vitre avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Elle se réceptionna souplement, une main posée dans l'herbe mouillée, avant de s'éloigner en courant.

- Gwendoline, éloignez-vous de cette foutue baraque ! gueula-t-elle dans sa montre.

* * *

- Elle n'a jamais été très discrète, fit Pansy, inquiète, en s'allumant nerveusement une cigarette.

- Va fumer dehors, m'man, ça pue, grogna Emily, ses doigts survolant le clavier, le bruit des touches frappées ne masquant pas celui de la fusillade. A défaut, entrouvre la porte !

* * *

Hermione se releva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée. Elle sortit les deux grenades de sa poche, les dégoupilla pour les laisser tomber sur le parquet avant de gagner la fraîcheur de la nuit. Une fois éloignée de plusieurs mètres, elle marcha tranquillement, prenant le temps de coincer une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle allumait le tube de nicotine, une forte explosion retentit.

- J'ai toujours détesté cette baraque... marmonna Hermione en soufflant sa bouffée.

La lumière des phares d'une voiture surgit de l'obscurité et Hermione plissa les yeux, gênée par la luminosité soudaine. La voiture fonçait sur elle et elle dut sauter sur le côté pour éviter de se retrouver écrasée. Le véhicule fit un dérapage, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la brune, l'éclaboussant de boue. La portière s'ouvrit et une femme en sortit. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de la voir pour deviner qui elle était.

- Jiao, t'aurais jamais dû te pointer chez mes parents…

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Le dernier chap la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, on vous retrouve jeudi !

Plein de gros bisous et portez-vous bien d'ici là,

Sygui et Link9


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

En cette coupe du monde pleine de surprises, voici le dernier chapitre de la Trilogie Hermione Bond. Vers la fin du chap, je vous mettrai une petite parenthèse, pour que vous lanciez le générique de James Bond, histoire que vous vous éclatiez pour les toutes dernières lignes !

Sur ce, Sygui et moi vous souhaitons une super bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

- Jiao, t'aurais jamais dû te pointer chez mes parents…

Allongeant la jambe dans une détente violente, Hermione rabattit la portière sur son ancienne collègue qui n'avait pas anticipé le mouvement. Les quelques secondes que prit Jiao pour rechercher son arme qui avait volé dans la voiture permirent à Hermione de foncer dans le tas. Elle bouscula à nouveau l'Asiatique qui piqua du nez dans le siège du chauffeur. La brune ouvrit rapidement la portière arrière, attrapa la ceinture de sécurité flottante et l'enroula autour du coup de la traitre au moment où celle-ci se redressait. Assise sur la banquette, les deux pieds en appui sur le dossier du siège avant, l'ancienne procureure commença à tirer sur la sangle.

- T'as fait une grossière erreur en t'en prenant à mes vieux, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Et tu ne la referas pas dans cette vie.

Jiao tirait sur la ceinture de toutes ses forces, mais ses efforts étaient entravés par le volant et autres commandes de la voiture qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir. Petit à petit, sa résistance diminua jusqu'à disparaitre totalement. Hermione lâcha la ceinture et posa sa main sur le cou de son ancienne collègue pour prendre son pouls. 005 se redressa brusquement, tirant un couteau de sa veste et sa la lame fit un aller-retour dans le bras de la brune.

007 recula en serrant les dents et l'Asiatique sortit de la voiture, un rictus goguenard étirant ses lèvres.

- Tu pensais me tuer aussi facilement ? Enfin, 007, je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise que toi… Et je n'ai pas dix ans de retraite dans les pattes.

Jiao donna un coup de pied haut qui atteignit le menton de la brune. Hermione tomba en arrière dans une flaque d'eau et Jiao éclata de rire.

- T'es finie, lança-t-elle. Alors que si tu avais été raisonnable, tu aurais pu être à la tête de Quantum avec ton père, et moi à celle du MI-6.

- La différence entre toi et moi, grimaça la brune déjà sur pied, c'est que j'ai des rêves que je réalise. Alors que toi, commença-t-elle en évitant les attaques de son ancienne collègue, tu vas vivre ton cauchemar, enchaina-t-elle en abattant le tranchant de sa main sur le poignet armé.

La précision du coup brisa les os fragiles, tirant un cri de l'agent double qui lâcha son arme. Hermione tenta un coup de poing qui fut paré, la nouvelle M contrattaquant aussitôt en balayant les jambes de 007.

- Ma veste est complètement foutue, grogna la brune, poussant sur ses bras pour se relever.

Hermione ne put aller plus avant, le pied de l'Asiatique trouvant ses côtes. Le souffle coupé, la brune retomba dans la boue. 005 lui donna un autre coupé, la faisant rouler sur le dos.

- C'est bon, t'as fini, garce ? souffla Hermione.

- Non, je commence à peine, sourit Jiao.

Se mettant à genoux, Hermione balança deux poignées de boue en direction de son ancienne collègue.

- Franchement, s'esclaffa l'Asiatique en se penchant, tu croyais me surprendre ?

- Oui, lança la brune en la cueillant d'un vigoureux coup de coude dans le plexus, et c'est réussi.

Pliée en deux à la recherche de son souffle, Jiao ne put se soustraire à la prise de la brune qui lui prit la tête entre les mains avant d'imprimer une rotation violente qui fit craquer son cou, laissant entre les bras d'Hermione une poupée de chiffon.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, souffla-t-elle en appui sur ses cuisses avant de grimacer en regardant sa manche de chemise rouge sang.

Elle tira sur l'emmanchure pour arracher le tissu et comprima sa plaie au bras.

- Et c'est dans des moments pareils que je suis heureuse d'être mariée à une médicomage. Q, vous pouvez me dire où se trouve Pansy ?

- A 500 mètres tout droit, derrière la haute haie. Emily est avec elle.

- Et les deux autres ?

- Elles sécurisent les restes de votre maison de vacances.

Hermione se mit en route et finit par trouver un camion noir garé, tout feu éteint. Elle s'approcha des doubles portes arrière pour se saisir de la poignée quand elles s'ouvrirent. Hermione se prit un des battants en pleine tête et tomba à la renverse sur le chemin de terre, complètement sonnée.

- Si tu bouges, je la descends ! cria un homme, serrant contre lui une femme.

Hermione papillonna des paupières, et crut reconnaître Pansy, un pistolet sur la tempe.

- Ok, ok, on se calme. Je ne bouge pas et vous ne tirez pas, marmonna la brune.

Un grésillement incommoda son oreille gauche et elle soupira.

- Putain d'implant à la con, voilà qu'il se remet en marche. SI j'avais su, j'me serais pris une portière dans la tronche avant… souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle se frotta les yeux et déglutit en découvrant l'homme qui tenait Pansy en otage.

- Bon, papa, tu laisses partir ma femme et je viens avec toi, ça te va ?

- Négatif. Si j'en crois l'état de notre bungalow familial qui t'a vue grandir, gronda Quantum, le visage partiellement éclairé par l'incendie qui consumait la propriété, tu n'es pas là pour faire causette. Et toi, contrairement à elle, tu es dangereuse. Je le sais, ajouta-t-il avec un brin de fierté, tu es ma fille.

- S'il te plait, laisse-là en dehors de ça. Regarde, je pose tout, fit la brune en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle ôta le récepteur dans son oreille et le jeta. Sa veste suivit le même chemin, ainsi que sa chemise, son flingue et sa baguette qu'elle détacha de son avant-bras de deux doigts. Vêtue de son pantalon et d'un débardeur, ignorant le froid glacial, elle leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête et fit un tour sur elle-même.

- Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je peux même me mettre à genoux, dos à toi, Mais laisse partir Pansy.

Green dévisagea sa progéniture longuement avant de baisser son pistolet. Une détonation retentit et la brune sentit sa jambe gauche céder sous elle, une violente douleur s'emparant de son membre.

- Comme ça, tu ne risques pas de me courir après, sourit la Pieuvre.

- Pas tout de suite, mais je te retrouverai, siffla la brune.

- Je peux encore gagner du temps, se moqua son père en lui tirant une balle dans l'autre genou. C'est bon ? Tu as compris ?

- Moi non ! lança Emily en se jetant sur l'homme pour le désarmer.

- Elle sort d'où celle-là ? siffla Quantum en interposant Parkinson qui prit de plein fouet la charge de sa fille.

Il les repoussa toutes les deux et elles roulèrent sur le plancher de la camionnette. Emily commença à se remettre debout mais Green fut plus rapide. D'un pas vif, il se planta devant la camionnette, ferma les deux portes et, d'un coup de baguette, fit fondre la serrure.

- Désolé, mesdames, je dois discuter en tête à tête avec ma fille, ricana-t-il. Mais promis, je pars avec vous. Vous serez une monnaie d'échange précieuse.

Il tourna les talons et se planta devant 007 avec un rictus mesquin.

- Satisfaite ? demanda-t-il narquoisement à la brune qui gémissait au sol, les mains sur ses deux genoux invalides. Tes deux amours se tiennent compagnie à l'abri. Alors, on peut régler notre différent tout de suite, ce qui serait expéditif vu ton état, ou on remet ça à plus tard. A moins bien sûr que tu préfères me rejoindre, mais j'ai un sacré doute.

- Tu n'es pas mon père, juste une ordure de plus que je vais jeter à la benne.

- Si tu y tiens, soupira Lawrence en pointant le canon de son pistolet droit sur la tête de sa fille.

Deux coups de feu retentirent dans la nuit et le sifflement caractéristique d'un dégonflage de pneu se firent entendre. Lawrence promena son regard sur l'horizon et eut un sourire amusé en remarquant une silhouette qui s'approchait.

- Il ne manquait qu'elle ! fit Green en roulant des yeux. Rolanda, tu m'emmerdes, je jouais mon rôle de père en étant un peu rude avec ma progéniture.

- Un peu rude ? Va chier, connard… gronda Hermione.

Rolanda, sa baguette brandit à hauteur de poitrine, s'arrêta à quelques pas de son ancien amant.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, Green, dit-elle d'une voix dure.

- Me dit celle qui fut incapable d'aimer. Tu sais, tout aurait pu être différent, si seulement tu l'avais voulu.

Lawrence pointa son revolver en direction de Rolanda qui raffermissait sa prise sur la fine tige de bois.

- Et maintenant, on va rester comme ça jusque l'un de nous deux ait une crampe ? se moqua-t-il.

- Tu sais que je suis meilleure que toi, répondit calmement l'ancienne M. La question est de savoir si tu veux mourir ce soir ou si tu veux tenter ta chance en partant loin d'ici.

- Les deux propositions sont alléchantes, fit semblant de réfléchir la Pieuvre. Mais je vais tenter l'affrontement. Tu veux qu'on la joue à celui qui tire le plus vite, ou on se fait un bon vieux corps à corps, qui cette fois ne se finira pas sous les draps ?

Le coup de feu claqua comme un point d'exclamation à la fin de la phrase. Green tituba un instant avant de réajuster sa prise et sa visée pour tirer vers M mais une nouvelle détonation l'en empêcha. Il laissa tomber son bras en lâchant son arme avant de basculer en avant. Hermione put alors voir deux marques rouges qui s'élargissaient dans le dos de celui qui fut son père dans une autre vie. Elle se redressa un peu pour regarder vers la camionnette et apercevoir sa fille, accroupie sur le toit du véhicule, le vasistas d'aération visiblement démonté derrière elle.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné mon double zéro, fit la jeune femme, crispée.

- Emily, tu crois que c'est le moment, gronda Pansy. Aide-moi à sortir de là, on reparlera de tout ça après !

Tandis que la nouvelle recrue du MI-6 tentait d'extirper sa mère adoptive du fourgon, Rolanda rangea son arme et alla s'accroupir à côté d'Hermione.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- D'après vous ? Mon père a été abattu devant moi par ma fille et j'ai les genoux en miette, feula 007.

- Croyez bien que j'en suis désolée, répondit M en essuyant une trace de boue sur le visage de la brune.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que mon père a dit en parlant de vous deux ? grimaça Hermione en bougeant pour trouver une position moins inconfortable.

- Je crains que oui, chuchota Rolanda avant de lever les yeux, attirer par des halètements.

- M'man, t'es pas légère… souffla Emily en tirant de toutes ses forces.

- C'était trop compliqué de me demander d'ouvrir la porte ? lança M.

Emily eut un regard perplexe avant de lâcher Pansy qui retomba dans la camionnette. Un juron emplit l'habitacle.

- Écoutez donc qui vient me faire la leçon après sur mon vocabulaire, flûte alors, fit la jeune fille en sautant au sol. Laissez M, je vais ouvrir moi-même, marmonna-t-elle en tirant sa baguette, honteuse de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même.

Une fois libérée, Pansy fusilla du regard sa fille avant de se précipiter sur sa femme. Elle examina consciencieusement les blessures et fronça les sourcils.

- Il ne t'a pas raté...

- Il savait ce qu'il faisait, haleta l'ancienne agent, en essayant de se soustraire à l'examen douloureux de ses blessures. Il a laissé un de ses hommes me violer, il pouvait bien massacrer mes rotules.

- Il faut t'emmener à la clinique, fit doucement Parkinson. Rolanda, je peux vous laisser Emily ?

- Pas de soucis, je m'occupe de vous la ramener. Granger, je vous vois lundi au bureau ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne veux plus bosser pour le MI-6. Et je vous rappelle que j'ai eu un petit souci au Ministère... chuchota Hermione, l'air contrit.

Bibine eut un large sourire tandis que Pansy fronçait les sourcils.

- Quel souci ? demanda la médicomage.

- Rien de grave, j'arrangerai ça dans le week-end. Mais sachez qu'un boulot vous attend.

Pansy fusilla du regard M et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Un instant plus tard, elles avaient disparu. Emily s'approcha de M, les mains dans les poches.

- Vous pensez que ma mère retravaillera pour vous ?

Bibine sourit en contemplant les flammes qui léchaient les murs de Skyfall.

- J'en suis persuadée.

* * *

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Pansy était assise sur le lit, sous le choc de ce que lui annonçait sa fille.

- Ma chérie, dit-elle doucement, je... Tu es sûre ? Tu penses bien que je suis contente mais... j'ai peur que tu aies décidé sur un coup de tête et que tu le regrettes après.

Elle se tut quelques instants, écoutant la réponse d'Emily.

- Oui, bien sûr, je t'aiderai à rattraper ton premier semestre mais tu ne veux pas attendre qu'on rentre de vacances, pour en parler avec Hermione ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et un sourire éblouissant illumina son visage.

- Je comprends, moi aussi ça m'a... bouleversée. Ok. Prends sur le compte les arrhes nécessaires à ton inscription et tiens-nous au courant. On rentre dans 10 jours, ça va aller ?

Elle tourna la tête et regarda le paysage d'un blanc immaculé par la fenêtre.

- Comment est la Suède ? C'est beau. Froid et couvert de neige, mais agréable. Porte-toi bien ma puce. A bientôt.

Pansy raccrocha, posa le téléphone et se leva rapidement pour sauter sur le lit.

- ELLE QUITTE LE MI-6 ! ELLE QUITTE LE MI-6 ! YES ! cria-t-elle victorieusement en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide.

Elle reprit contenance, descendit du lit et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle remit ses escarpins et quitta sa chambre, direction la salle de massage pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Hermione.

En traversant le hall de l'hôtel, le réceptionniste l'appela.

- Mme Pansy Granger ? J'ai une lettre pour vous, dit-il dans un anglais légèrement teinté d'accent.

Surprise, la médicomage récupéra le courrier et le décacheta en marchant. Elle s'arrêta au bout de trois pas et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais elle ne peut pas nous foutre la paix ? pesta-t-elle en commençant sa lecture.

_Bonjour Pansy,_

_J'espère que vous passez d'excellentes vacances et que votre femme se remet de ses émotions. Q demande des nouvelles de l'implant qu'elle a installé la semaine dernière et ne doute pas un instant de son efficacité._

_Vous devez vous demander où je veux en venir avec ces banalités d'usage._

- Effectivement, souffla la vert et argent.

_Et bien, nous avons besoin que 007 fasse un dernier travail pour nous, rien de bien extraordinaire. A 200 mètres de votre hôtel se trouve une superbe demeure. Vous êtes passées devant en arrivant en taxi. Vous la remettez ? C'est le repaire d'un de nos... compatriotes qui dirige un réseau pédophile d'envergure. Deux petits garçons ont disparu dans la région il y a deux jours et nous soupçonnons Mister Bennet d'être à l'origine de ces évènements que vous avez sûrement dû lire dans les journaux._

_Nous pensons que les enfants sont chez lui en attendant un transfert dans un autre pays. Nous souhaiterions que Granger s'occupe de la cible et libère les otages._

_Un colis avec le nécessaire pour effectuer la mission attend 007 à l'accueil._

_Bon courage et bonne fin de vacances,_

_M_

- La garce ! siffla Pansy en remontant un couloir pour débouler dans la salle de massage.

Le masseur s'essuyait les mains tandis qu'Hermione se rhabillait, visiblement détendue.

- Faut qu'on parle, maugréa la médicomage en tendant le courrier de M, tandis que le masseur s'éclipsait.

La brune lut la lettre avec attention et afficha une grimace, bien que ses yeux dirent un instant autre chose.

- Elle fait chier ! Je lui ai dit non ! Elle a d'autres agents, merde !

- Emily a démissionné du Mi-6. Elle va s'inscrire à Sainte Mangouste pour devenir chirurgienne obstétricienne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, éberluée.

- Ta dernière aventure l'a choquée, elle ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose. Elle est au courant des moindres détails.

- Et comment l'a-t-elle su ?

- Elle rangeait les papiers de M et elle est tombée sur le rapport de l'affaire Quantum.

Hermione ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

- M l'a fait intentionnellement. Bien, je vais répondre à sa missive et...

- Accepte, l'interrompit Pansy.

L'avocate la dévisagea gravement avant de secouer la tête.

- Non, elle ne peut pas me rappeler quand ça lui chante.

- Il s'agit d'enfants, Hermione.

- Je sais. Mais il s'agit toujours d'un truc glauque. Des maquereaux, des pédophiles, des vendeurs d'armes en Afrique pour faire des enfants soldats...

La médicomage lui prit doucement la main et prit une grande inspiration. Elle allait sûrement regretter ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle savait que c'était la chose à faire.

- Dans ce cas, reprends du service, 007.

- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit la brune, inquiète.

- Tu m'as promis de toujours revenir à la maison. Alors, tiens cette promesse et va faire ton boulot. Je serai là pour les petits bobos, réussit-elle à plaisanter. Ton colis t'attend à l'accueil.

Hermione acquiesça, embrassa longuement sa femme et quitta la pièce.

* * *

(Là, maintenant, tout de suite, lancez le générique de James Bond, vous n'allez pas le regretter !)

Anthony Bennet gara sa voiture dans son garage et grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à son salon. Il déposa ses clés sur le guéridon de l'entrée, abandonna ses chaussures dans un placard et, passant dans le salon, se servit un whisky avant de gagner son bureau. Il souriait en pensant à la vente qu'il avait conclue deux heures plus tôt. Heureux, il pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et alla s'installer devant son pc. Posant son whisky, il appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe et sursauta en voyant une femme assise confortablement dans un fauteuil, situé dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne fit pas attention à l'aspect de l'inconnue, son attention toute accaparée par un pistolet muni d'un silencieux braqué sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent ici, commença-t-il, nerveusement.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse, répondit l'intruse. Je venais vous prévenir que votre vente n'aura pas lieu. Les enfants se sont enfuis. J'ai laissé la porte de la cave ouverte en m'introduisant chez vous, vous m'en voyez navrée.

- Il me reste...

- L'argent ? coupa la femme. Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai viré le tout sur un compte dédié aux familles des victimes.

L'intruse tapota une pochette en cuir à côté d'elle et sourit.

- Victimes nombreuses, si j'en crois les dossiers. Je pense qu'il va y avoir de beaux coups de filet, dans les prochaines semaines.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Rien.

- Que faites-vous ici, alors ?

- La Grande-Bretagne préfère s'occuper elle-même de ses concitoyens déviants. La Couronne m'envoie pour faire le ménage.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom est Granger. Hermione Granger.

Deux petites détonations se firent entendre et l'homme s'écroula, mort. L'agent secret se leva et alla vérifier l'absence de pouls. Satisfaite, elle sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et appuya sur une touche.

- M ? C'est fait.

Rolanda cala le combiné sur son épaule et sourit. Elle fit pivoter son fauteuil en cuir et regarda par la baie vitrée de son bureau.

- Bon retour au bercail, 007, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de raccrocher.

Elle croisa ses mains sur son genou et sourit.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

On se retrouve jeudi pour la trilogie, dont la fin approche aussi dramatiquement !

Gros bisous,

Sygui et Link9


End file.
